Truth of a Slave
by The Mythical Mysterious Author
Summary: Follow the story of a young woman trying to survive in a harsh cruel galaxy. She learns about her lost past and falls in love with a man no one could ever fall in love with. Struggle through the pain of not knowing who she really is, and fall in love with her story.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Light**

 **Hello, so this is my first ever fanfic and please don't be so mean on criticizing me. So, I'm also planning making this into an anime later maybe by the end of this year, it would be o YouTube of course. I don't not own anything that Star Wars owns but I do own my OCs they are my babies.**

 **~o~o~o~**

Dark. Cold. Afraid. Alone

 _What am I feeling? Where am I? Who am I? Darkness, surrounding me. Where is the Light? Am I dead? Am I alone forever? Where is the warmth of the Light?_

"Scarlett!" It's faint, what bliss.

 _Who is there? Are they here to save me? Are you my Light?_

"Scarlett!" That voice, it's soothing.

 _Yes, I'm here. Take me away from this Darkness. Save me. Let me see the Light!_

"Scarlett!" So, close, the warmth of Light.

 _Bring me out of the Darkness, back into the Light._

 **The Light**

"Scarlett. Wake up you silly." The voice of Light. I open my eyes, blinded by the Light. A beautiful girl hovers above me, with a big warm smile upon her face.

"Alright, alright I'm up. No need to yell Lucy. Not unless you want to wake up the whole bunker." I get up slowly, stretching my arms.

"I'm not that loud!" she starts to yell. I lean towards her putting my hand over her mouth.

"Sshh. Do you want to wake up the whole First Order?" I don't want her to wake up anyone else. "You can get loud at times and not even realize it, Lucy. Now if I let you go will you tell me quietly?" I see her head nodding and I can feel her mouth vibrating which means she's giggling.

"Ok, what is it you wanted to tell me so early in the morning." I let my hand fall of her face to rub my eyes. "It better be important Lucy, or else I'll be really mad." When I'm done speaking I look over at her and she fixes her hair and meets my eyes and sticks her tongue out at me.

"I came to tell you that Sir Lucas wants us. He told me to tell you to wear this." She holds up a black, long dress. _Why would he want me to wear this dress? I never to get to wear nice things like this._

"Why does Sir Lucas wants me to dress up, I have work today and …" I start to ask her until she cuts me off.

"Scarlett, just do it and make yourself look pretty, quickly. Sir Lucas is giving us ten minutes." She tells me as she runs to the 'fresher. I look at the dress and sigh. _Just put it on and get it over with._ I head over to the 'fresher to put on the dress.

When I finish putting on the dress, I walk over to the mirror. "Wow! Scarlett, you look beautiful. I have never seen you I a dress!" She sneaks up behind me, making me jump a bit when she speaks. But she is right, I haven't worn a dress, actually now that I think about it I never have worn a dress before. I look good, if it wasn't for my scars, that make all the attention go to the pink lines covering my arms.

"What about my scars? And my hair? Lucy…" She places her finger on my mouth, shutting me up.

"Sshh. Don't worry, I'll do it all!" She says with a huge smile on her perfect face.

~o~o~o~

Once Lucy and I are all dressed up and ready, we head out of the bunker onto the deck, where I see Sir Lucas talking to some officers, but the officers stop talking when their eyes land on us.

"Ahh, so you return with, Scarlett? Is that really you?" He walks around me, his eyes landed on everything. He stops close near my ear and I feel his breath on my shoulder. "Looks like the flower bloomed." He walks away from me then and I feel my heart stop for a split second.

He walks us to a group and I notice them. It's Adam, Hennery, and Chase, slaves. "Good back to business. You five are here for a very important reason." He starts as the officers leave then 3 Stormtroopers come out of a AAL.

"You will be escorted to a new location called Starkiller Base. You will be slaves to a new master and you will listen to your new master. Do you hear me?" He glares at me with his evil eye.

"Yes, Sir Lucas." We all say in unison, afraid of Sir Lucas yelling even more at us.

"Good." He turns to talk to the three 'troopers, except I can't hear what they are saying.

"Alright follow us, slaves!" one of the 'trooper's heads to the back of the group and starts pushing us into the AAL.

 _New home yay, hopefully the new master doesn't have any whips._ I start to giggle at that thought.

 **At Starkiller Base**

"When will the slaves be here Hux?" An angry officer yells while taking a sip of his drink.

"I don't know, they said that they should have been here and hour ago. Oh, well, in the mean time we can start the bidding." The ginger says while getting the hollo projector all set up and some photos of the slaves.

"How can we bid if we don't see them?" Another officer yells from the bar. He lifts his glass in the air as the others in the room agree with his statement.

"I have their file photos and files on them." Hux pulls up a photo on the projector for everyone to see. "So shall we begin."

The officers all place their bids and once the slaves arrive the winning officers will get their prizes, but what they don't know is that they will have something extra that will hold great secrets.

 **~o~o~o~**

 **Thank you for reading and please review. Next chapter is "A New Home, A New Life."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 A New Home, a New Life**

 **Sorry for the short chapter but they will get longer, with time. I will post a new chapter every Friday, well I'll try to, I have clubs after school, so I can't be at home and post chapters. I don't own any Star Wars stuff, I owe my OCs though. Enjoy**

 **~o~o~o~**

We're all cramped up into the AAL and I notice that us five are the only slaves on the shuttle, all the rest are 'troopers. Shortly after we aboard the shuttle, we reach the base which I think looks more like a planet.

"Move it and keep quiet or else." A 'trooper says as I feel a hand pushing me off the shuttle. The three 'troopers takes us inside the base into a large room with couches and chairs.

"Wait here. And stay quiet." I turn around to see one of the 'trooper is pointing a blaster at us, while the other two exit. The 'trooper just starts at us with his blaster pointing at us and his white helmet not moving an inch.

Moments pass by until a red hair man in uniform comes in with the other two 'troopers behind him. "No need to point the blasted gun at them, they won't run. Plus, them just moving here is probably frightening them." The 'trooper obeys and lowers his blaster.

"Better, I am General Hux. I welcome all of you to the Starkiller Base. You will follow me to a new room. And if you are wondering why you are all dressed up and here, I will show you."

He starts to head out as we are shoved outside the room and are force to follow. We walk for a while until we reach a pair of two giant doors. "Well this is why." The General pushes a couple buttons and the two doors open to a room with three officers waiting and drinking.

"What took you so long Hux?" A man stood up in front of Hux with an angry face and he looked like he wanted to punch Hux.

"I'm sorry to keep you all waiting, they arrived a little late but they are here." He reaches for something in his coat and pulls out a piece of paper. "When I call out your number find the slave you bought and you can use their name if you want to. So let's begin." Hux says with a sly grin on his face.

When everyone has left its only Lucy and I.

"Looks like you two are not on my list, how odd. I hope one of you has an explanation of why you are here." He raises an eyebrow and looks at us with a grin.

"I have a not from Sir Lucas to you, General." Lucy says as she hands him a note. Hux takes the note from Lucy and starts to read it. A smile starts to form on his face, in a creepy way. Which I can tell is creeping Lucy a bit.

"Do you know what this note says?" He holds it in front of Lucy as she shakes her head. "Well it says that I owe you two and you have to obey my every command." He starts to chuckle. I look towards Lucy and I can tell she is scared.

"You two will follow me to your new home. And when we get there I want you to make yourselves presentable to me." He puts his hands on our backs as he pushes us towards somewhere. I can tell that Lucy is really scared now, she is so innocent and pure, I'm supposed to protect her from harm so she does not have to deal with a hash life like I did. "While I'm here, could you please tell me your names." I can feel his breath on my neck and it sends shivers down my spine.

"I'm Lucy and I am 20." Lucy speaks first with a weary voice.

"No need to be afraid Lucy, I won't hurt either of you. You two will be treated according to your behavior. If you are good girls, punishment will not be needed." He turns his head towards me and sniffs my hair. "But if you are bad girls and disobey master, punishment will be required. I never…"

"Good evening General." A man in all black, covered in it, stops in front of us and his robotic voice makes Lucy jump a bit.

Hux sighs at this man and stands straight, properly. "What do you want!?" Hux seems very upset and mad at this man for interrupting his talk to us.

"Nothing." The tall man says as his head turns a bit as if he was looking at Lucy and I.

"Then why do you stop us!?" Hux yelling even more annoyed at this man, I think Hux is impatient.

"I heard about a slave market that was going on. But I see I have missed it and the best are taken." The tall man steps aside and pulls his arm out gesturing us to go. "Don't let me bother you and getting in your way, General. Until next time." Hux pushes us and makes us walk faster. _Hux can get really impatient and annoyed._ My first mental note for my new life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 The General**

 **Enjoy another chapter! I don't own any Star Wars but my OCs.**

 **~o~o~o~**

When we finally reach our new room, the first thing I notice was that the room was huge and very well kept. "Welcome to your new home also known as my room." Hux shoves us in and locks the door. When he turns to face us, there is a big grin upon his face.

"Now as I said early, I would like you two to make yourselves presentable to me. Now go!" He takes us by the hand and into 'fresher. "Don't take too long, I don't like waiting." He closes the door as I run to lock the door.

I sigh. "That creep is gone for now." I turn to face Lucy; her face looks as if she could scream. "Are you ok Lucy?" She just nods. "Lucy, it will be alright, I will protect you, remember I told you I would always protect you, no matter what." I walk towards her and I hug her. Tears, she's crying on me. "I'm here, I'm not going to let him hurt you. You hear that?" I push her so I can see her face. Her eyes are red and puffy and tears trailing down her face. I wipe a tear off of her face and I force her to look up at me. "Lucy, I will always protect you. Now let's get you all cleaned up." Lucy starts to giggle and I join in with the laughter.

~o~o~o~

 **Hux's view**

 _What is taking so long._ I look up at the clock, seeing it has been ten minutes' sense they have arrived. _I wonder who the other girl is, she seems quiet and shy. Wonder what she sounds like?_

I hear the door open as two lovely young ladies come out. They look like goddesses. Lucy is wearing a white mid length dress with no straps and a gold lace trim. She truly does look like a goddess. The other one, well, she is wearing a black floor dress, with a red trim and her arms are complete covered.

"Lucy, my dear, you look like a goddess." Her blonde hair is in a braid that hangs off her shoulder. _I would love to pull on that and hear he scream, begging me to stop._ I turn my gaze over to the other girl. "My dear, you look good. But not good enough, my dear." Her brown hair is down, but her whole outfit is covering her and black gloves. _She looks so much like him. Unacceptable._ "Also, I never got your name, my dear. Please be a good girl and tell me your name." I can tell that she is uncomfortable, but why?

"Scar…" I can barely hear her.

"What my dear? Please speak louder." I ask which sounds more like begging than a question.

~o~o~o~

 **Scarlett's view**

I take a deep breath and send my words out. "Scarlett." I say as a smile starts to form on his face, it stops growing once he grabs my hand.

"Why cover yourself in so many clothes?" He stops as if waiting for me to response, but I keep my mouth shut. "I will let it slid today, but next time I expect less clothes and more color." He says as he lets go my hand.

"I have a special plan for you two. But first can either one of you read or write?" He says in a stern voice while looking both of us straight in the eye. We both shake our heads and he lets out a sigh. "Well this might be harder than I thought." Hux mumbles under his breath but just loud enough for my ears to hear him. "I will teach you two how to read and write, then I will have a big surprise for you two." He walks over to a big wardrobe and pulls out paper, a big chalk board, pencils, and chalk.

"So, I will write out your names on this board and then I will explain how your name is spelled and talk about the letters. Then you will write out your names on a piece of paper and sound out the letters." Hux hands us lots of paper and a pencil to both of us. He walks over to Lucy with the big board and starts talking to her, but I can't hear them.

I look down at the paper and my head starts to click like, I have done this before.

~o~o~o~

 _A little girl appears, about the age of 3, walks up a hill to see a young boy all alone. "You sad?" The little girl asks, not afraid of the boy in front of her, not even realizing that she had to be scared of him._

" _No." He sniffles and wipes at his eye, wiping the tears away. "Aren't you scared of me?" He turns around to face this little girl, his ears are too big for his head and his black curls are all in his face in a messy manner and his eyes are all red and puffy._

The vision starts to fade away or memory; and I start to write out something, my hand is no longer under my control, doing whatever it wants. When I finish writing I look at what I have written until Hux takes the paper away.

"What do we have here? 'There is no emotion; there is peace. There is no ignorance; there is knowledge. There is no passion; there is serenity. There is no death; there is the…'" Hux looks up at me with a confused look and he also looks surprised, too. "You told me you couldn't write. So, what is this crap you are trying to pull something on me?" He's mad now, I can tell. I'm scared to answer, but I say what I know.

"I told you I didn't know how to write, but when I saw the paper my hand took over and… and wrote something. I… I… didn't know I could write." I look up at him, he slaps me.

 **~o~o~o~**

 **Yup I'm leaving you with a cliff hanger, sorry but not sorry. Please make this your favorite story I really appreciate it if you would, the more favs the more chapters I'll give you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Accident**

 **Surprise another chapter! I'm feeling nice today, plus I have already typed up a lot of chapters so I might as well get them out there for all of you lovely people. I don't own any Star Wars, if I did Kylo would fall in love with Rey (yes, I ship them) but I do own my OCs. Enjoy!**

 **~o~o~o~**

"Why you!" Lucy gets up and starts towards Hux with her fits all clenched up into balls, and intends on hitting Hux back.

"Lucy its ok. I'm fine." I assure her, afraid that she might get herself hurt. I turn my head to face Hux again. "Hux what was the meaning of that. You said punishment would only come if I disobeyed, I didn't disobey you, did I?" I ask, although I am used to punishment, but he did it without warning.

"You don't lie to me!" Hux said with anger in his eyes. "And what the hell does this crap mean anyways?" He's holding the paper in front of me, but shoves it into my face so I can barely see it.

"I…I" I start to stutter over my words, because I don't know myself what I wrote. "Well, spit it out, or else I will have to punish you. And I won't be so kind." He grabs my arm and pulls harder.

"I … I … don… do …I…" I'm so scared I can't speak or form words. Too late. Hux's fist meets my stomach and let's go of my arm and I fall down to the ground gasping for air. But before I can recover he pulls my up to my knees by my hair. "Don't make me ask again. What. Does. This. Mean?" Hux pulls even more on my hair, it feels as if it would rip out my hair.

I scream at the top of my lunges from the pain and then there is no more pain and I fall onto the ground. All that there is, is a passed out Hux on the other side of the room. _Did I do that?_ I look down at my hands, I'm purely scared.

"What the hell?" Hux yells as he wakes up with blood dripping from his nose.

"I... I... I…" I start to cry and run to the 'fresher as fast as I can and lock the door. I cry my heart once I lock the door and fall to the ground and pull my knees close to my chest and crying into my knees. "Scarlett, are you ok? What happened? Scarlett, can you hear me?" What she says next is a blur for my thoughts take over.

 _How did I do that? Am I a freak? A monster? Hux is going to punish me for sure now._ My thoughts race around my head until I drift off into sleep.

~o~o~o~

 **Hux's view**

"What the hell happened?" I ask Lucy, while pulling her away from the 'fresher door. She turns around and pulls my arms off of her and stares at me with a fearful look in her eyes.

"Well, when you pulled her hair she lost it and screamed and a flash of light came from her and you went flying across the room. Then she ran into the 'fresher locking herself in there." I can tell that Lucy is just as shocked as me. "Are you ok?" She looks me in the eye with concern in her voice.

"Ya, I'll be fine. But I am going to see the medics, I have a horrible pain in my back." I say while I head towards the door. I turn back and give her a smile. "I'll be back." I say in a deep voice and I leave the room heading towards the medics. Bump

"Watch where you are going!" I look up to see who it is, I realize I have made the worse mistake in my life.

"Maybe you should look where you ae going Hux. Instead of facing the ground." The tall man says with a distorted voice with the bloody helmet on. "What happened to you, Hux? Did one of your slaves beat you up?" There is a sound of amusement in his voice at his question.

"More like I beat her up and then the other one got me from behind." I say even though it is a lie. "But I punished both of them, so I got the last laugh." I say proudly, but then I hear him chuckling well, at least that what it sounds like, but his mask makes it sound like him choking.

"Oh General, you let a girl sneak up behind you and yet you 'punish' both of them." He is still laughing although its sounds horrible through his mask. "And this is why girls hate you Hux." With that he walks away leaving me alone.

~o~o~o~

 **Scarlett's view**

" _Ben! Ben! Where are you?!" A little girl comes out of her hiding spot to see two people having a standoff, a girl and a boy. The little girl sees them and runs over towards them. Tears start streaming down her face as she quickly grabs the boys leg. She cries into his leg until she falls off and blacks out._

"Ben!" I yell waking up on a bed, feeling tears and sweat all over my face.

"Scarlett you're ok. I'm here, I'm here." Lucy says as she pats my back and wipes the tears off my checks. I'm breathing so heavy I can barely hear her. I look at her and I fall into her arms as I cry even more.

"There, there. You are alright. No one's gonna hurt you, not while I'm around." She says as she rocks me back and forth, like a mother would do to calm her crying child. I embrace her and fall back to sleep.

 **~o~o~o~**

 **OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH she's figuring out stuff! Also, Hux totally deserves his beating. Next chapter is my favorite and you will see why. Until next time, my lovelies.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 The Masked Man**

 **SOOOOOOO I left you all at not a cliff hanger but with a mystery. Who is Scarlett? Well you will just have to keep reading and find out, but not in this chapter, this is my favorite chapter. I don't own any Star Wars at all, but my OCs.**

 **~o~o~o~**

I wake up with Lucy right next to me and I jump up afraid of me hurting her. "Lucy get away from me! You are in danger around me. I'm a monster!" I yell, feeling tears stream down my face.

"Scarlett, calm down, it's ok, you're not a monster. You are anything but a monster. You are my friend, you would never hurt me." She's trying to calm me down. Although she looks scared on the bed, but so beautiful, too.

"What about the time I screamed and Hux went flying? Only a monster would do something like that." I'm freighting her, but really, I don't want to be here.

"I don't know what you did, but it doesn't scare me." She reaches her hand out as if to grab mine, but she is lying. I can tell that she's scared of me.

"No Lucy. Don't you see, I can hurt you too." I look down at the ground afraid to look her in the eye. "What if I hurt you? I will be alone. I can't live without you." I look up to her with tears streaming down my face.

~o~o~o~

 **Lucy's view**

Scarlett looks up at me with tears streaming down her face. I start to get up off the bed heading over to her to give her a hug.

"You see Lucy, I want to keep you safe. But what if I am keeping you in danger and one day I'll … I'll." She looks as if she will break down any moment. I reach her and hug her as if this is the last time I'll see her.

"Scarlett. It was an accident. You didn't mean to do it. And you won't harm me. I know you wouldn't do anything like that. Look at me." I tip her head so now we are eye to eye. "Scarlett, you have protected me from everything and everyone who has been a threat, you won't give up after a small accident, you never give up." I give her a true smile and she gives me a small smile before she starts to cry again in my chest. I pat her head, comforting her. I stop when I hear footsteps and the front door opens, the footsteps are loud and quick. "Scarlett go hide." She looks up and nods before running off.

I gasp at the sight of the same tall man from earlier. He stares down at me. "Are you alone?" His voice is harsh, probably because of the helmet. I just nod. "Did you kick Hux's ass?" I'm surprised at his question. "Ummm, no. I didn't." I hear my voice crack. He turns to leave until a sneeze. _Crap. Please tell me he didn't hear that._ He stops and runs to where Scarlett is hiding. "Crap."

~o~o~o~

 **Scarlett's view**

I sneeze. I couldn't hold it in. _why am I hiding and Hux should dust this closet more often._ I hear footsteps coming close to my hiding spot. _Oh crap. Crap. I'm screwed._ I look around and I see a box. _Perfect._

~o~o~o~

The tall man opens the closet to find nobody in there. _Who sneezed?_ He tries to look with the Force, but still doesn't find anything or anyone. _Is this girl trying to pull the same crap she did on Hux, but on me?_ The tall man turns back to face the blondie, she looks a bit worried. "I'm sorry to intrude." He bows, and starts to head back to the door, until he feels himself being choked. _I knew it!_

"Lucy grab something to knock him out with." His captor is yelling, while on his back, at blondie as she scurries off to grab a wooden spoon. "Something bigger than a spoon, we have to knock him out." The tall man starts to shake and reaches to grab this girl. His hand finds his captors arm but she bites his hand. She keeps his hand in her mouth biting harder, not letting go, but the man backs up into a wall and he feels her loosening up and her mouth lets his hand free and her grip loosen. He walks away from the wall and flings her off his back, but her arms are still wrapped around his neck, she is dangling from his neck.

She looks up to the masked man with a forced smile. "Ummm, hi." He starts laugh, titling his head up. "Lucy now." He looks down at the girl, but then feels a sharp pain near his leg and the girl lets go of his neck as he falls down to the ground and then another sharp pain near his stomach. One of them kicks him in his side. "Lucy go find something we can tie around him to hold him down." This girl is beating the crap out of him, and he is getting angry.

Right as Scarlett is about to kick him again the man grabs her foot, she gasps at the sudden movement. He uses the Force to help him push her away, he hears her crash into her friend and both fly into the 'fresher. He gets up and walks toward the 'fresher, and when he enters he sees the girls stuck in the tub. At the sight of the two girls stuck in the tub makes him laugh, Lucy and Scarlett stop moving in the tub when his laugh gets louder and scary sounding.

The man in all black looks down and grabs the girl who attacked him by her arm. "You little feisty brat." He pulls her up even more so know the two are face to face. "You are the one who beat up Hux, are you not?" She closes her eyes when he speaks, for his metallic voice is loud. She spits at his mask. "I ain't telling you anything, jerk face." She kicks off my chest and flips in the air and lands into a fighting stance, she all fired up again, and Scarlett intends on winning this time. The tall man looks at her and laughs again. "Don't tell me you still want to fight?" He tilts his head slightly, acting cocky.

"Ya, I'll fight ya', until I get answers!" She yells at him, she is like a fire that won't die and just keeps burning. But the man knows how to put out any fire. "Fine then, come at me." He takes off his cloak and tosses it away. He spreads his arms out, as if he is opening up his whole body. He lets his guard down, well at least that's what he wants her to think. She charges at him, right as she is only a step away from he, he moves aside and she goes running back into the 'fresher, hitting her friend again.

"That ain't fair!" She gets up off her friend and wiping blood away from her lip, as she gets ready to charge again. "Life is not fair, my dear." He says in a flirty voice, and turns around with his hands behind his back walking towards the door, as if nothing happened.

"Why you!" Scarlett charges towards him knowing that he'll move aside like last time. But this time right before she would hit him, she stops and kicks him in his side. He tries to grab her but she ducks in time and trips him with her foot and he falls hard onto the ground on his back.

"Take that. Nobody messes with me or my friend!" Scarlett pins him with her foot on his chest. A smile stars to form on her face until he grabs her ankle and twist is so she falls next to him. She cries out in pain, and he climbs on top of her pinning her arms and legs down so she can't move out from under him. Behind his helmet, he is smirking, too bad no one can see. _I can't believe this girl let her guard down._ He starts to laugh, and Scarlett looks up to him with a scowl on her face and punches his helmet. "Bad choice, my dear." She holds her hand close to her chest, her face showing that she can still feel the pain. "Wait how did you…" She punches him hard in the gut with her other hand. He moves off top of her and she dashes for it. He gets up quickly to freeze her in place. "Hahaha, you make me laugh. Why won't you give up and make it easier for yourself?"

He walks closer to her frozen body, with his arm extended out to hold her in place with the Force. "I ain't no quitter, mister. I fight until I can't feel a thing or until I can't move a mussel." She says trying to free herself from his Force hold.

"Well you can't move, so you should give up, my dear." He gets closer to her, so close she can hear his breathing through his mask. "I suggest you come with me willingly, or I will have to take you by force." He walks in front her so he can see her scowl. She can't give up, especially right now, he was cheating at least Scarlett thought.

"Ok, I'll come with ya'." She says before blacking out.

 **~o~o~o~**

 **Now you all know why I love this chapter. But boy, let me tell you, don't mess with Scarlett, also sorry if it had like a bad flow, this was my first ever time writing a fight scene, it took my forever to write it so ya. Until next time. Next Chapter The Search, and it's a long one.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 The Search**

 **Hello again I will not be posting multiple chapters today for now they are longer and they need more TLC. This chapter explains some question and gives more questions. This is an emotional chapter and has mention of rape, so you have been warned and I'm not sorry for having Scarlett have a bad backstory but "That's not how the story goes." I suggest you listen to that song during this chapter and try not to cry for this "tale is all sorrows and woes" I don't owe any Star Wars, but my OC's.**

 **~o~o~o~**

"Charolett!" A boy yells, looking for his friend. "Charolett! Oh, here are you little star?" He turns around looking down at the valley. A little giggle comes out of nowhere, and surprises him. He grins while going down the hill, further away from the academy. He sees a little girl playing with a butterfly. He quickly hides behind a tree close to the girl, so she won't spot him.

"Mr. Butterfly keep quiet. We don't want Ben finding us." She puts her tiny finger over her lip. "Your wings are so pretty today. I wish I had wings, then I could fly and be free like you." The little butterfly flies from her finger onto her nose and she starts to giggle more.

"I found you. Again." The boy comes out from behind the tree, scaring the little girl making the butterfly fly away. "You scared Mr. Butterfly." She pouts with her hands on her hips. He walks closer to her looking down at her and her frown grows even bigger. "I don't want to go Ben." Ben pats the girl on the head and takes her by the hand and they walk side by side to the academy.

~o~o~o~

Scarlett slowly wakes moving around but finds that her hands and feet are locked down to something. When she fully awakens, she looks down and her hands and feet are cuffed down to a table. She starts to try break free until she hears a laugh and freezes, stopping her struggle.

"You really don't know when to quit, do you?" He gets up from his seat and starts walking towards Scarlett and stopping when he is about a foot away.

"Where am I?" Scarlett asks, trying to sound brave, but it's only a façade.

"Well, you are in captivity for attacking me. But don't worry I won't hurt you. I just want to ask you some questions."

"Are you going to interrogate me or torture me until I spill?" She tilts her head and start to smile. "Or are you going to make me submit to you and tell you everything, willingly?" She talks in a soft, flirty tone, hoping he won't see through her façade. He outstretches his arm as if he will choke her but instead strokes her face.

"No. I'll pluck the answers from your head, leaving you crying in agony, begging me to stop the pain." Through his mask, he seems pleased with the reaction from Scarlett's face turning into horror.

"My name is Scarlett," she says, shutting her eyes in fear. "I am a slave to the First Oder. I have been since I was 7, now I'm 23. Lucy and I were moved here a bit ago, I don't know why though. Then we were placed under Hux's care and I put Hux in the infirmary. I don't know how, but I did. I don't have any family." She starts to break down and cry a little bit. She opens her eyes but looks down. "I don't really know who I am. Where I came from. I am lonely. No one has ever loved me until Lucy came. And I have protected her ever since I became friends with her." She pauses to hold in a sob, but it comes out and escapes her lips. "I attacked you cause I thought you were going to hurt Lucy." She looks up at him with true fear in her eyes. "I'm scared. I'm scared even though I act tough. I'm scared to death right now. Please don't hurt Lucy, if you need to punish someone, punish me." She looks back down, letting her head fall limp.

"My dear, I won't punish you." He crouches down to cup her chin and makes her look at him. "I can see your fear for your friend, but not for yourself." He's taken off his helmet some time while she was speaking, and behind that mask is a handsome ma. He has a long, but good looking face and nose and has dark eyes which capture her gaze. And his hair, black curly hair which covers his forehead a bit. _He's handsome. And familiar._ Scarlett's heart skips a beat when he looks deeper into her eyes.

"Your safe here." He lets go of her chin and stands up, taking a step back. "I wasn't going to hurt you. All I wanted to know was what happened to Hux." With that he extends his arm and touches her temples, softly. "Just sleep, my dear." Scarlett closes her and falls asleep.

~o~o~o~

 **Kylo's view**

 _Her limp body looks so stunning. She's so peaceful and so innocent, so pure. Mmmmm, she would look so perfect underneath me._ I shake my head. _Don't think that Ren. Your much better than that._ Sigh.

I extend my arm again, entering her mind searching for answers. _What's this?_

~o~o~o~

A man holding a little girl by her hair and her arm is yelling at a young boy, "She talked back to me!" The boy comes into view and his hair shines in the sun, making the brown messy hair look shiny.

"Well she has guts. Thank you two for covering me. I would like my job back, or do I have to get Sir Lucas?" he tilts his head as a sly smile forms.

"No." he frees the girl, but pulls her close so that only she would hear him, "Your lucky. Next time I won't be so nice." He shoves her to the ground next to her bucket, and he and his buddy walks away.

The boy holds out his arm to the girl. "Are you ok?" she grabs his hand, and he helps her up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She says grabbing her bucket, looking only at the bucket. "I'm new here." She says shyly.

"Nice to meet you, newbie. I'm Adam." He holds out his hand, noticing her grip on the bucket hardens. "You shake it." He grabs her hand and shake it. Adam smiles at her and she looks down, still a bit scared. He lets go of her hand. "So, what's your name?" he reaches up to smooth out his hair.

"I don't know." She holds onto her bucket and doesn't move her eyes, she just stares at the ground.

"Well, I think I'll call you Rose. Cause your hands are soft like the petals and your hair in the sun has red streaks that look like the color of a rose." He keeps looking at her when she finals looks up to face him. She smiles, her beautiful smile. "That's a first." He says with a smile.

~o~o~o~

 **Kylo's view**

I slowly return back to reality with even more questions. _She was called Rose, then why is her name Scarlett._

I go back into her mind to find more memories.

~o~o~o~

"Hey get back here you stupid girl!" a boy yells with a group follow shortly behind him, they look around the side of the mansion.

A girl about the age of 9, looks for somewhere to hide. She looks to her left and sees the group of boys. Se panics and jumps into the nearest bush. She winces in pain as she holds her leg. _Oh, please don't let them see my blood trail._ She peaks through the bush careful not to be priced or spotted.

"Where did she go?" One boy asks in between his pants, for running around is tiring.

"I don't know." Brock, the leader of this gang, grabs he boy by his collar. "Why don't you go look and when you find her, bring her to me." He pulls the boy closer to him, and say sarcastically, "What are you waiting for?"

He lets the boy go and he runs back into the group. "Go find her, idiots!" They all scatter off in different directions. He sighs and rubs his temples and starts to mumble something.

"Come out, come out where ever you are, little flower." He says it in a nice tone which scares her even more. "Adams not here to save you. And that means Brock can play with his little precious Rose." Rose closes her eyes and holds tighter to her leg. _Ouch._ She looks down at her finger seeing it has been pricked by thrones. _A rose bush. Just great._

"How lovely a rose is." He grabs a rose and holds it up in the sunlight. "It would be such a shame if a delicate flower was to be crushed." He sees her hair and a grin forms, as he lets the rose falls and stomps on it. "Wouldn't you agree?" brock grabs Rose by her hair and she screams in pain and fright. "Rose."

"Not unless the flower has thorns." She punches him straight in the nose and he lets her go. She runs, but she can hear him yell at her, "You will be mine! If it is the last thing I do!"

She keeps running until she sees Adam. She runs into his embrace as she starts to cry. He holds her tight and starts petting her head to calm her down.

"Rose? Rose it's ok. I'm here. They can't hurt you now. And I won't let them. Look at me." He cups her tiny chin forcing her to look up at him. He wipes away a couple tears from her face. "Now tell me what happened." He sits on the ground and puts her in his lap, not letting go of her.

"It was Brock he and his gang." -sob- "I ran" -sob- "It hurts like hell" -sob- "But I ran and hid" -sob- "and he found me and" -sob- "and he threaten me." -sob- "Adam he said that I will be his." She gives up talking and fall forward into his chest and starts to cry again. He holds her close while petting her head, comforting her.

"It's ok Rose. I'll protect you from him and anyone else who threatens to harm you." He kisses her on the top of her head while she cries herself to sleep with Adam rocking her back forth.

~o~o~o~

The memory starts to fade away and I return back into the room. _Who is this man? Her friend? Or …_ I shake my head trying hard not to think like that. _I need to find Scarlett and stop thinking like a perv._

~o~o~o~

 **Scarlett's view ~ age 13**

Today, Sir Lucas has a big announcement about something so special that he must have everybody come and hear him talk. "There is a new slave arriving to day. Her name is Lucy. Treat her nicely, you hear me!?" he yells, looking directly at me.

"Yes, Sir Lucas!" we all say in unison. We all disperse and go back to our daily lives, I'm heading back to my chores until…

"You flower girl." _Oh no. Wait it might not be me._ "Come here now!" _Nope, it's me. What's wrong now._ I sigh and slowly walk over to him. I notice that Brock and his gang are behind him all smiling and laughing. _Crap, Crap._ "Yes, Sir Lucas." I bow to him and stand as still and tall as I can.

"You harassed sevral men again. I don't want to hear your excuses." He steps sideways to expose Brock and his gang. "These poor men said you attacked them last night. And you know the punishment for attacking other slaves." I try to stay as still as I can but when I don't response he cracks his whip onto the ground near me causing me to wince at the sound. "30 lashes." He pulls me close so I am the only person who can hear what comes next. "I'm feeling nice today, little flower. But don't go doing this again or else I'll forget to be nice."

He grabs me by my arm and hauls me over to the Shed. The Shed is the whipping house. He pushes the door and it opens with a loud creak. The first thing I notice is that there is more blood on the floor than usual. And the post in the middle of the room has dry blood all over it. The post is where he'll tie you up and rain hell upon his victims.

"You know what to do, flower." He leans down to whisper in my ear. I start to walk over to the post thinking to myself. _This is my fifth time, but 30 lashes are the most he has ever given me._

When I reach the post, I stop and put my hands up waiting for him to tie them up. I feel his hands over wrist as he pulls them together and ties them to the post. I turn my head to side not wanting to get splinters in my face, like last time, and I see him take off his jacket and puts it on his chair. He walks slow to me. I turn my head the opposite direction of him.

"Such a shame, a precious flower must be harmed." He whispers in my ear, sending a chill down my spine. "But we all must be taught some lessons on how to behave." He moves his hands slowly down my back and I wince when his hands glide over my sensitive spot. "Why won't you behave, precious flower?" He stops at my shoulders and rips my shirt, exposing my back. I gasp at the sudden action that takes me by surprise. "Don't worry, flower it won't hurt." He runs his hands over my bar, exposed back. "Well, not after 10. Then you won't feel a thing." He pulls away from my back and cracks his whip. "Let's begin."

He was right. After 10 I, didn't feel a thing and after 15 my whole back was numb. At 20 he stopped, but then brought down hell. I couldn't hold in my screams anymore. And from then until the end, it was all hell.

When he finishes, he drags his hands all over my back and boy does it hurt like hell.

"All done, precious flower."

He frees my hands and I fall to the floor now covered with my blood, too. He drops a new shirt next to me and I hold in my tears, not wanting to show him my pain anymore. I look up at him with pain in my eyes and he smiles and his sharp teeth show. "Don't try any of your petty eyes on me, it won't help you. Now get dressed and out of my sight." I grab the shirt and quickly put it on. I try to stand up but, I fall into his arms. "Don't forget, next time I might forget to be nice, little flower." He opens the door and throws me out and I fall back to the ground as he walks away.

"Look what the cat dragged in." I quickly look around and then I see him, Brock. "Looks like the flower died. So much for being a precious little flower." A grin forms on his face as I start to crawl away, going near the Shed. He starts to laugh when I'm in the corner of the shed next to the fence. "Poor little Rose, can't run anywhere. No Adam here to save you or hear your screams. It's just you and me." He blocks my only way out, now I'm truly trapped. "Look at you, all covered in blood, and cuts that for sure will scar." He pauses and a grin, the scariest grin I've ever seen comes upon his face. He leans down and grabs my hair and pulls me up and close to him.

"Scarlett. That's what I'll call you. Maybe Scarlett needs more scars." He grabs out a knife out of his pocket. My eyes widen and stare at him, at he plays with it near my eye.

"Please don't hurt me." It barley comes out of my throat and I begin to panic, and beg for my life. "I'll do whatever you want. I'll be yours Brock." I start to cry and he puts his knife back into his pocket. I bow my head in submission and in defeat.

"Anything Scarlett?" I nod my head. "Good girl. You know what, I have always wanted a slave of my own. But a special kind of slave who pleases me." With that he forces me to look up at him. He pulls me up higher so I am eye to eye with him. "My own sex slave." He kisses me hard and with force. He bites my lips trying to open them with his tongue. I close my lips harder, even though he keeps biting my lips.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" He pulls away with a groan and he turns around to find out who it is. He still holding me up by my hair and I can't see who it is.

"Why should…" he doesn't get time to finish the rest because the person punches him in the nose and he lets me go and I fall back to the ground.

"Come on." A girl grabs me by my wrist. "Let's get out of here." I nod and use all of my strength to get up and run away with her.

Once we are far ways she stops near the well. "Well that was fun." She catches her breath and looks at me. "Are you ok? You look horrible, did that guy do all of this to you?" She helps me up to the seat next to the well and pump.

"No. are you the new girl, ummm Lucy?" I ask her as she starts to pump the pump to get the water running.

"Yes, I am Lucy and you are?" She asks as she helps me clean up my cuts on my back. I think for a moment before answering her.

"Scarlett." I smile at her and she smiles back.

~o~o~o~

I pull out of her mind, breathing heavily. "Who would have known how they treat slaves." I look at her in pity. _I shouldn't be pitiful for her. But she was beaten and mistreated._

I sigh and rest my face in my hands, not knowing what to do next. _Who are you? Who were you before slavery? I should check once more._

"Ben!" I stand up with my lightsaber in hand already ignited. I look around the room, no else is here. Then who said that.

"Ben! I'm scared." A little girl, in fear. _who is there?_ "It's going to be alright..." _no, it's not._ I say knowing my own voice. I turn around and see her.

"Charolett?" As quick as the little girl came she is gone. I turn back around to look at Scarlett. _Is she? No, she…_ "Charolett?" _it's her._

"I found you."

 **~o~o~o~**

 **More mysteries. And who is Charolett? Sorry I love cliffhangers. Also, I'm doing this for a special someone. (You know who you are) This chapter took me all week to finish, plus I had finials this week, so I had to study and not type. Again this "but there is no happy endings, not here and not now. This tale is all sorrows and woes. You dream that justice and peace win the day. But that's not how the story goes." This story will only get sadder, but have awesome times, again let this be your warning. Next chapter, Black Memories.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Black Memories**

 **Hello my lovelies, I thought hard and long and I have a surprised. A NEW CHAPTER. Yes, I'm posting again, and now that finals are done I might post more often, but if not I will always post on Fridays, unless, life happens. Again, I left with a cliff hanger and with tons of backstory on Scarlett, now here is some backstory on Ran. Also, when I first wrote this, it was when I thought Ben and Rey would be cousins but now, I don't anymore, but I thought I would keep it like that for this story. OK enough chit chat, I don't owe any Star Wars, but my OC's. ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

 **~o~o~o~**

Kylo took Scarlett back to Hux's room making sure he wasn't there. Hux wasn't there but Lucy was. She looked at Kylo with horror in her eyes. Scarlett was in his arms, passed out.

"What did you do to her!?" Lucy kept her distance from him, afraid that he may do the same to her.

"I didn't harm her, if you're implying that." He took Scarlett to her bed and lay her down. "She is simply asleep, unharmed." He was about to leave but Lucy stoppedhim.

"Who are you? I have seen you many times but Hux won't tell me who you are." She walks closer to the masked man, wanting an answer. When she stops, with only a foot of space in between them, she puts her hands on her hips, and waits for his reply.

"I'm Kylo Ren, master of the Knights of Ren." He looks down and sees her eyes widen and her expression full of fear. ' _Good she knows who I am.'_ He thinks to himself.

"I'm sorry," She backs away from the door and bows, "Kylo Ren." She gestures towards the door with her head down.

Once he leaves she runs over to Scarlett to make sure she is alive. Lucy goes to shake her but, Scarlett wakes up and scares Lucy.

"BEN!"

~o~o~o~

Kylo quickens his pace, heading to his chambers. He's confused about who that girl is. _She can't be Charolett. She… died._ "Didn't she?"

Kylo reaches his chambers and takes his helmet off and throws it away in frustration. He walks into his bedroom and sits on his bed with his face in his hands, tiredness and stress fall upon Kylo as he lays back on his bed and closes his eyes.

~o~o~o~

 **Ben's view: age 12**

"Ben, concentrate. Clear your mind. Don't frustrate yourself." Master Skywlaker is yelling at me, again. All because I can't lift a stump correctly.

I reach my hand out, breath in and out, using the Force to try and 'CALMLY' lift up the stump. It doesn't move, at all.

"Ben, remember there are no emotions. Just don't get frustrated." I look over at him and I get more angry and the stump goes flying across to my uncle who dodges it at the last second.

"Ben, you nearly killed me." He doesn't look angry or mad, but calmly rushes off.

"I'm sorry uncle, I just… it just…" I can't think of anything right now. Everyone expects me to be as strong and pure as my uncle but, I can't.

"Here you call me Master Skywalker. And, maybe you should take a break, I have been pushing you too much." He looks down, not able to look at me.

"Yes, Master Skywalker." I head out of the academy and out to the hills.

While walking up the hill I see my cousin sitting with a new little girl, playing together. She's tiny with her brown hair in a ponytail. They look happy and the little girl is using the Force to make my cousin a flower crown.

I turn away and continue up the hill. Once I reach the top I sit down and try to meditate. I close my eyes and try to clear my mind. But anger and frustrations falls over me.

"You sad?" I open my eyes to see who's there and to my surprise it's the little 3-year-old.

"No." I snarl at her. "Aren't you scared of me?" I lean closer to her with my arms up in the air like a monster about to catch her.

She giggles and shakes her head no. She runs up to me and stops only a few inches away. She looks into my eyes and smiles, before sitting next to me. I get up and start to walk away.

"You have big ears.!" She says from behind. I stop and turn around to look down at her and she points at my ears. I walk back to her and crouch down to her level.

"Yes, I have big ears, but I can hear better with my ears." She giggles and she reaches up to grab my ears. I let her and she giggles even more which makes me smile.

"Up please." She throws her hands around my neck and I stand up holding her with her hands around my neck. She giggles even more.

"Charolett! Where did you go!" my cousin walks up the hill and looks at me with Charolett in my arms and I hold her a little tighter.

"Ben, what are you doing with her?" she looks at me with fear in her eyes, but what for I would never hurt this little Light.

"I'm sorry that she came up to me on her own. I was just being nice Rey." I smile at my cousin but, it's fake. I look at the little girl in my arms. "What's your name, little one?"

"Charolett!" Her smiles scare away the Darkness and lets the Light shine feely.

"She can here about a week ago. She's very powerful and she is not allowed near you." Rey says, sounding just like her father, with her head help up high.

"And why is she not allowed near me?" her father must not want me to corrupt her.

"Well fa- Master Skywalker doesn't want her near you. She's only 3." She walks closer to me, trying to get Charolett out of my arms.

"Ok, well then." I put Charolett on the ground but, she wants back up and when Rey takes her away she starts a fit. But when she turns around last time she waves at me and I wave back with a smile. Her smile comes back and warms my heart.

~o~o~o~

Kylo wakes up to the noise of someone banging on his door. He groans and gets up and walks to the door but, grabs his helmet and quickly puts it on. He walks to the door and opens it.

"What!?" his metallic voice makes Hux jump. _Great Hux, just what I need._

"Umm, why were you with my girls?" he seems angry, but he is also scared of Ren.

"Why should I tell you?" Ren look down and leans a little bit out of his door.

"Because one of my girls is acting really weird." He tries to look as stern as possible, but it's just a façade.

"Well, then maybe you should treat them nicer instead of threatening them." Ren say with annoyance. "Good bye, Hux." He closes the door before Hux can say anything. Kylo relocks his door and throws his helmet away.

~o~o~o~

"Scarlett, calm down. No one here is going to take you away!" Lucy yells at Scarlett, while trying to dodge the flying fruit.

"How many times do I have to tell you!" She tosses a grape at Lucy. "My name is not Scarlett, and who are you!?" She grabs an apple and tosses at Lucy not missing and hitting her in the arm. "Where is B…" She stops in midsentence to see Hux enter the room with his hands behind his back.

"What the hell happened, I was gone for 5 minutes and I thought I hid everything." He starts to walk towards Scarlett, but she threatens him with a banana.

"Who are …" she falls off the table into Lucy's arms with a syringe in her leg.

"That's better. Put her to bed and we'll see if she is better in the morning."

~o~o~o~

Kylo heads back to his bed, wondering why Hux asked about the girls. _Are the girls acting violent?_ _Did they rebel?_ He thought to himself.

He lays back down, relaxing. Her thinks to himself about the past and slowly sleep takes hold.

~o~o~o~

 **Ben's age: 11**

Ben and Rey are sparring, again. Ben is determined to win. He usually does, but Rey has a tick up her sleeve.

Rey gets the upper hand by slashing hard at her cousin, throwing him off his balance. She continues until Ben slashes at her arm and cuts her. Rey steps back, panting, Ben just twirls the training saber, telling her, he's ready. She charges at him and he blocks it.

Luke enters into the fight with Charolett holding his hand. He sees Ben and tries to turn around but, Charolett gets out of his grasp and runs to a seat to watch. She starts to giggle, seeing that Ben is winning, Luke just stares at her.

Ben hears the giggling and he misses Rey, he turns and sees Charolett. _She's here. Why is she here?_ He attacks Rey again, this time hitting her leg. Rey falls to the ground and Ben moves fast to pin her for the victory.

"Ok get off of me!" Rey pushes him off of her and heads towards Luke to talk about her loss.

"Yay! Ben wins!" Charolett jumps out of her seat and runs up to Ben and gives him a hug, well more like his legs a hug. He picks her up and she hugs his neck this time.

"Why are you here?" He pulls her away from his neck, making her look him in the eyes.

"Master 'Walker was taking me on a walk and talk." She giggles and her smile makes all of his worries go away. "I'm happy you won!" she hugs him again.

"Charolett get here now!" Luke yells at the little girl. She frowns and gives Ben one last hug.

"Bye, bye Ben." She says as Rey takes her outside, leaving Ben alone with Luke.

"What do you think you were doing?" He looks calm, but his tone says otherwise.

"I told you to stay away from her." He comes closer to Ben, and Ben sits down with his face in his hand, frustrated. "She's too young and you might hurt her." Luke places his hand on Ben's shoulder. "It's for the …"

"Get off of me." He gets up and walks away from Luke and outside the way Rey went with Charolett. He looks for his little friend, but she is nowhere to be seen.

~o~o~o~

Later that day Ben goes to his hill, crying. "You can be better than this." It's that voice.

"I can't. Luke thinks I'll destroy everything." Ben says out loud to the voice.

"I can teach you. I can teach you how to control your anger and make you stronger than Luke." The voice sounds tempting.

"How? I can never be as good as him or my grandfather." Ben says sadly.

"Your grandfather was stronger than any Jedi."

"But my grandfather was a Jedi." Ben says, wiping away the tears.

"No, your grandfather was Darth Vader. And he used the Dark Side. It's stronger than the Light. I have said this before and I will say this again, join me. Join the Dark Side." Ben pauses, he doesn't know what to think, his grandfather was a great Sith, but he can't join the Dark Side.

"You can just say yes." The voice is in his head and wants him to say yes. ' _If my grandfather was the great Darth Vader, then I could be great, also.'_

"I'll join you. I'll join the Dark Side." Ben says with no regret, and means it. He will become truly great.

"Good, good. That little girl of yours, she will live and she will join us when the time is right."

~o~o~o~

Kylo Ren wakes up, with a startle. _It's just a dream, of what happened, but Snoke's promise never broke. What if that girl is really Charolett?_

He gets up and out of his bed, looking around for his helmet. Once he finds it, he exits his chambers and heads towards Hux room. _If this girl is truly her, I will train her and I'll have my Charolett back._

He reaches Hux's chambers and pushes a button, and seconds later Hux opens the door.

"What the hell happened to you?" Ren asks, looking at this man, whose hair is all messed up and his clothing cut and stained.

"Long story, just get in here." Hux pulls Ren into his chambers.

"What the hell?"

 **~o~o~o~**

 **Sorry, I love cliff hangers, I guess it keeps you all wanting more, and it works. Again, I don't believe that Ben and Rey are cousins, but that's how this story goes. And I have to tell you that at chapter 11 I will stop, for a while, you see this is only part 1 and part 2 starts after 11 and I will need a bit of time to write it out first. I write this down on paper first and then type it up, it's just how I work. Also, I want to say a thank you to my editor, she is a good friend of mine and I take her opinion very seriously, and she deserves this apparition. Until next time my lovelies.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 The Truth**

 **So, just a quick note this is an important chapter for she finds her old life. That's all I'm gonna say. I don't owe any Star Wars, but my OC's. Also, I'm so sorry for posting late last chapter, it was just a matter of time and life.**

 **~o~o~o~**

"What the hell?" Kylo Ren sees the whole room destroyed. Fruit stains are all over the wall, claw marks, a chair stuck in the wall, the table flipped, knives in the ceiling, and worst of all, Scarlett being held down.

"What happened?" Kylo starts to walk over to Scarlett's sleeping form, tied down to the table.

"She went nuts." Hux walks in front of Kylo, blocking his path. "I wouldn't go near her."

"Why not?" Hux is much shorter than Kylo, and so Kylo can see over his shoulders, and watch as Scarlett starts to move. _She's waking up, let's see what nuts is._

"That's why." Hux points at her. "I hope she can't break the cuffs." He turns around to see Scarlett staring at them, with wild eyes wanting to kill.

"Who are you and where am I?" She snarls at the men like a wild animal.

"We have gone over this, I'm Hux and you are on Starkiller." Hux basks away, opening the path for Kylo.

"Why don't I remember anything? And where is my friend?" She starts to tug on her restrains.

"Lucy is alright." Hux reaches in his pocket for something.

"Who? I don't know any Lucys, I meant my Master." She says with confusions. Then she turns to see Ren coming close to her. "Who are you?" She looks at Kylo, she's scared and angary. Perfect.

"I'm Kylo Ren." He walks closer to her. _She is my Charolett._ "I'm sorry." He doesn't care who sees, Ren has his Light back.

"Why are you sorry? Do you know my master?" She relaxes a bit. Kylo is now only a few inches away.

"I did this to you. And your master, is dead." He's hovering above her. She grabs his leg and pulls him down and sits on him, pinning him.

"Why!?" She snarls, hard, she's really mad. "WHY!?" she asks, again, this time summoning a knife into her hand. She places the knife near his heart, for his helmet covers his neck.

"Sleep." He touches her forehead and she collapses oh him dropping the knife.

"Will she be alright?" Lucy comes out from the bathroom.

"Yes, she will be alright." Kylo picks Scarlett up and holds her in his arms. "I will take her, if you don't mind, Hux?" He turns to face Hux, who has a syringe in his hand, but puts it back in his pocket quickly.

"Take her, she's crazy." Hux says with joy.

"Will I be able to see her again?" Lucy scaring Kylo a little, she's behind him and he doesn't relieze it until he turns to face her.

"Maybe." With that said, Kylo leaves the room, heading back to his chamber with his Light back in his arms, where she belongs.

~o~o~o~

 **Scarlett's view**

"Master Ben!" I can't find Ben anywhere and its staring to worry me. "Master Ben!" I say with the tears still streaming down my face.

"Charolett?" Ben. He's under the tree. Was he crying?

"Master, are you alright?" I say, while I wipe my tears away. "Are you sad?" I ask him not facing him, but start to sit in his lap.

"No, I'm mad." He says with a growl at the end, which scares me. _I hope people aren't picking on him, like me._ "Some boys called me a monster and they said that I would hurt you without even realizing it." _No, people are being mean to Master._

"You wouldn't hurt me. I'm too tough." I say with a smile, even though I feel more tears coming. He turns me so I can see his face and he is on the verge of tears.

"Charolett, their right. I'm dangerous, I could hurt you or worse." He grabs me and holds onto me tight.

"Ben, don't let them say that." My tears are coming, seeing Master sad makes me sad. "They just want you to feel bad for being different." He stops crying for a moment and looks at me. "They just hate you for being better than them, and hate you for being weird." I break and start to cry, letting all of it go. And I fall into his chest holding to him for my dear life.

"Charolett, are people bullying you?" He pulls me away and I can't speak so I just nod. "Oh, my little Light don't cry, please don't. I know how it feels to be different. But sometimes it's good to be different."

I stop crying for a second and look up at him. "Really, but…" he puts a finger on my mouth and kisses the top of my head to calm me down.

"Sometimes being the same is bad, and being different is what makes you so special." He rocks me back and forth and plays with my hair as he continues to tell me more. "You are strong, that's good. Being strong for your age is not different, but being brave does not make you different, either."

"But, everyone says my father was different and bad, so they think I'm bad and different, but I don't even know my father." I say thinking back to the children who threw rocks at me when I was trying to be nice.

"Charolett, you are anything but bad, you're my perfect little Light." Ben says as he brings me back into a hug and kisses my head again. "Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

"Yes, Master Ben." I say before I yawn and feel myself drift off to sleep.

"Sleep, my little Light."

~o~o~o~

I wake up in a strange room. _There was Master Ben, is this a dream, where am I now?_

"You're awake, good. How do you feel?" it's him. Kylo Ren. I remember now where I am.

"I remember, what happened, everything was black." I say trying not to remember that night.

"You went crazy. But you seem better." He gets up to talk to a droid of some sorts.

"What? I went crazy? There was this girl there, I don't remember her name but, I know I care for her somehow, who is she?" I ask trying to get up, slowly. But he pushes me back down and inserts something into my arm.

"Lucy, and she is perfectly fine. But Hux on the other hand." He still has that helmet on. What does he look like underneath that ask?

"Hux? What happened?" Who is Hux? Did I hurt him? I don't know.

"I think you beat him up." He takes his seat again, looking at me, well at least I think he is looking at me.

"HA!" I quickly put my hand on my mouth. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I did that, I feel like that he deserves being beaten up." I say even though I don't know who this Hux is.

"I thought the same." He leans in closer. "Do you remember who Hux is?" He looks at me and then at the droid. I shake my head no.

"What was the last thing you remember?" He asks me. I don't want to remember that night, it scares me just to think about it.

"I don't remember." But then it hits me, Lucy. "Wait, I was here with you and then I blacked out and… is Lucy alight?" Wait he said that she was. "Oh, ya she is. Good, if I would have ever hurt her, I would… I don't know." I look back up at him, but something is different.

"Ok, well I would like to talk to you about what happened." He pauses for a moment. "You have a very special gift. That gift is the Force. I would like to teach you how to control that power and use it to your advantage."

I can't, he's not my Master. Plus, I already knew I had the Force. But, maybe he knows Master Ben, I'll go with his way but, what about Lucy, I can't leave her for this man and Hux will for sure harm her, but Ben.

"Yes, I would be honored if you would teach me." I smile at him. "But, one thing first, can I see you without the mask?" I ask him, if he is to be my new teacher I might as well meet see his face.

"With pleasure." He reaches to the side of his helmet and presses some buttons, then a click and he pulls of the helmet.

"We start tomorrow." He says with a smile and looks down at me.

"Master Ben?"

 **~o~o~o~**

 **Sorry for this one being kinda short, also I changed a lot about this chapter from the original writing but I feel like this is for the best. I will make up for this short chapter by giving you a really long chapter next time. Also, the next chapter will be posted on Valentine's day, the chapter goes with the theme of the chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 Lessons**

 **Hello again, so let me tell you how hard this chapter was to write. I had to change a whole bunch because of the changes in chapter 8. Warning this chapter has fluff, I'm saying fluff not a lemon, well you will see why, this is my first time writing stuff like this, so I hope it's all good. I don't owe any Star Wars, but my OC's. Enjoy! Also, Happy Valente's Day. And I'll be celebrating today Han's style… Solo ;)**

 **~o~o~o~**

"Master Ben?" He looks older, but it's still the same face.

"Ben, died a long time ago, but I'm what he left. Charolett, your home is with me." He holds my face in his hands now, this is not the Master Ben I knew, he has changed, his eyes aren't the same.

"So, then Ben died and Kylo Ren was born." I say with sadness, now knowing my only friend has become a monster. The very thing he feared.

"But, now I can protect you. And I'm sorry for leaving you. I did it to save your Light. Snoke wanted to corrupt you, and I wouldn't let him take my Light away." He says with sweetness, like how he used to scare my worries away, but this isn't Ben.

"You left me. And then I got sold into slavery." I feel all the anger that I have hid all of these years just fly free, now knowing that my best friend left me to that hell hole all those years ago, "Do you know how many beatings I got and the amount of times I wanted to kill myself. I was harassed, abused, tortured, and sexually abused. Does any of that matter to you!? You promised me that you wouldn't let anyone harm me! Why did you leave me then!?" I start to cry hard, and then I feel him stroking my cheek and it makes me jerk away from him. "No, you don't get to do that to me. I don't want to be your student anymore."

"No, you must understand, ever since I left you I have regretted it. I have missed you, every day I thought about you and how your life was like. When I saw Hux with you, I immediately told myself to steal you from him, but I waited. Now I have you and your mad at me. I feel bad now, I should have kept you with me instead of leaving you. I didn't think that you would be put into slavery." I turn back to look at him and his face is full of remorse and his eyes, I see Ben. "I'm sorry. I just want you back."

"Ok. I'll let you teach me again, but I will only learn the Light, I don't want any Darkness or evil." He begins to smile and deep down I want to smile back but, I can't, he left me.

"Thank you Charolett." He's about to leave but I need to tell him something important.

"Don't call me that, my name is Scarlett." He looks at me and still smiles and just nods and walks away.

~o~o~o~

Today is the day that I will have my new lessons in the Force with Kylo. I'm a bit anxious, maybe it's because I'm learning again or, I'm with Ben. He won't tell me what we are going to learn so, I am left to let my mind wonder.

He leads me to a giant room with mats and weapons all over the wall. "Are you ready to begin?" He turns to face me, I nod. He takes off the helmet and places it in the middle of the room on a table.

"This is easy for you, but it's been awhile." He looks sternly at me. "Lift, it."

"Really? I was strong and I passed this test the first day I arrived." I look at him with annoyance. "This will be a piece of cake."

"Then lift it." He says impatiently.

"Fine." I concentrate, but the helmet doesn't move. I try again and it still doesn't move. I hear Kylo groan and then I'm in the air.

"Hey! Put me down, please." I yell at him, I always hated this, when he would use the Force on me.

"Make me." He looks at me while he flips me over so, now I'm upside down. I feel the blood rush down to my head.

I look around the room and I find his helmet. I look back at him and give him my evil grin. I pull my hand out towards the helmet, the helmet flies from the table to go flying towards Kylo.

He stops it midair just before it would have hit him. And I fall down doing a somersault so I wouldn't break any bones. He drops the helmet and it makes a big thud. He looks down at me and I just rock back and forth, with my knees pulled to my chest, with a huge smile on my face.

"Not bad, for not using the Force in 10 years, maybe more." He smirks and starts walking towards the wall with bow staffs and training sabers. He grabs a black staff and gives it a couple turn before turning back to look down at me.

"Get up." He says sternly.

I get up, slowly. Before I'm all the way up, he swings where my head should be, but I duck just in time. He swings and hits my side, and I fall back onto the ground. I lay flat on my back, I open my eyes just in time to see Kylo getting ready to strike me again, but I roll to my side and kick him in the ribs. He backs away clenching his side.

I slowly get back up until he swings again at my head, but I catch his staff and then we play tug-o-war with the staff. I kick at his side and pull hard for the staff. I get it and wack it at his legs so he falls. When he's on the ground, I sit on top of him to pin him down and put the staff a few inches away from his neck.

"Good job, when did you learn how to fight like that?" He looks me straight in the eye and it takes all my will to look away. "Well, when you're living around pervs you have to learn how to defend yourself." I say with sadness.

I turn my head to look down at him and his eyes are still on me. I can't seem to look away, there's something there, I can't say what it is, but it's there. I close my eyes for a second and squeal as he flips me, so now I'm pined.

"Don't let your guard down. You should know that, and the moment you stop putting pressure, just the slightest, I could choke you or worse." He lifts an eyebrow and starts to smile, his eyes no longer at mine.

I look down and notice nothing is wrong with my clothes or anything. "I won't do it…" Before I can say anything else, he kisses me. At first, I'm surprised, scared, and then mad, but I let it happen and relax even more letting his tongue in.

He pulls away and gets up. I feel odd without his presence, it's been so long without him and now I feel the need for him even more. He looks back at me and smiles.

"Thank you for everything." I look at him, confused. "I needed more information about this 'new' you." He starts to walk closer. "I now know everything about your past, your struggles, your weakness, and you desire. You still miss me." I look up at him with fear, no terror, _when had he become this powerful?_ He starts to laugh, evilly.

"Why you." I jump up and start to tackle him, but he throws me across the room and hit my head, hard and for a moment I see stars, until, Darkness.

~o~o~o~

 **Kylo's view**

She goes flying across the room, to the wall, and passes out. I was too hard on her. _No, she deserves to be hurt she needs to know I'm not Ben anymore._

Her thoughts and memories now flood my mind and it's horrible. She was whipped, mistreated, harassed, and pushed to her limits. _How could someone treat my little Light like that?_

I walk to her limp body and pick her up. _She is so weightless. Like a feather, from all the pain she has had._ Her arms hang down on her side and hit my thighs. Before I leave, I outstretch my arm and my helmet goes flying onto my head, and I leave the training room, walking towards my quarters.

~o~o~o~

Scarlett slowly opens her eyes to find a room with black everywhere. She feels something cozy and warm on her back. _A bed?_ She looks around again. _This is not my room._

She gets up, quickly, but something pulls her back on the bed. It wraps around her waist and holds her down on the bed. She looks to her side and see's Ren.

She punches him straight in the face and quickly hides under the bed. Kylo wakes up and grabs his nose and looks around. He gets up out of the bed and Scarlett sees his bare feet.

"Ok, where are you?" he speaks loudly. Scarlett stays quiet for her dear life.

When he doesn't get a response Kylo heads to the living room and finds nothing. "Where did you go, Scarlett?" he heads to his 'fresher, nothing.

"Where the hell did you go?" Kylo goes back to the bedroom and sits on his bed. He stays quiet as he can and waits.

Scarlett tries to stay as quiet as she can, careful not to breath so loud. She moves a tiny bit to get more hidden and she hears him get off the bed.

"Found you." He grabs her feet and pulls her out from under the bed. Scarlett kicks Ren with her free foot, straight in the nose.

Ren lets her foot go and she crawls back under the bed, completely hidden this time. He grabs his nose and moves it back in the right place. His nose cracks so loud, that Scarlett jumps at the noise.

"Come out from under the bed." He crouches so he is as tall as the bed. When Scarlett doesn't move, or speak, he tries again. "Come out, I didn't mean to scare you." He is trying his hardest not to reach for her, for that might scare her even more.

"Which scare? Your bed or grabbing me?" Scarlett says firmly. Ren is surprised at her question, he thought bringing her here was better than Hux. When he doesn't speak, she does. "Why did you bring me here and not to a doctor or something?"

"You just hit your head, not that hard, but you passed out. I brought you here and not to Hux." Ren finishes his sentence with a little sass that makes Scarlett feel bad. "I could take you back to Hux if you wish?" Ren says this with a grin on his face, knowing she will not want to go back to Hux. "Or you could stay under the bed. It's up to you." With that Ren gets up and heads out of the room.

"Please don't send me back to that monster." Scarlett yells and runs up to Ren. She has dust and fluff all over her, but her eyes are full of Light. Ren might have his work cut out for him, she will be hard to turn.

"You're out. Was it fun down 'under?" he keeps walking until she grabs his arm. Ren is forced to turn around and what he sees, breaks his heart.

Scarlett has tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry I kicked you, truly I am. Please don't send me back to that monster, I'll be good, I promise, Master Ren." She is pleading for her life, just so she won't be sent back to Hux.

Ren turns around and pulls her into a hug. He kisses the top of her head, just like when she was little and she calms down. "I won't send you to him. I hate him more than you do, plus I just got you back." She pulls away from him, but she is still in his arms.

"Really?" a single tear falls and Ren wipes it away and she smiles. "Yes, I do." Ren looks down and she looks like an angle, just like when she was younger. "Thank you." She hugs him and Ren pulls her in tighter.

She pulls away from him and goes on her toes and places a kiss on his check. Ren freezes the moment her soft lips touch his skin.

Scarlett blushes when she sees him frozen. "I'm…" he lifts her and kisses her, Scarlett's eyes go wide, but then relaxes when Ren slips his tongue in and she kisses him back.

Ren pulls away and looks her in the eyes. Her face is red and her mouth is open. "Don't be." He leans in again and kisses her more fiercely.

Scarlett matches his passion and brings her hands up to his head and pulls him in, deepening the kiss. She starts to play with his hair, and tugs hard to be rewarded with a moan from him. The vibration from his moan goes straight to her stomach, making it ache. Scarlett shifts her leg, feeling something new and nice coming from there.

Ren backs her up to a wall, never breaking the kiss, until her back hits the wall and she breaks for some air. Ren grabs her lips with his, needing to feel the softness of them. He feels her lips opening for him, so he plunges his tongue into her mouth and explores, feeling her do the same.

He uses the Force to hold her in place, so then he could feel her hair. He starts to play with her hair feeling her body go limp. He tugs a bit at her hair and she moans. He breaks the kiss to move to her neck.

When Ren starts kissing her neck, Scarlett feels something hard, rubbing her stomach. She doesn't know what it is and soon forgets about it when Ren starts biting and sucking her neck.

She lets out a loud gasp as he continues to nip and suck even harder. She starts to feel warm in between her legs and moves her legs even more.

Ren breaks away, smiling at the marks he left on her. Now he marked her so now, Hux won't touch his property. He notices her squirming and moving her legs a lot. He smirks. _She must have never done this before._ He thinks to himself, which makes him harder knowing that she is pure and will only be with him.

~o~o~o~

 **Kylo's view**

She looks so beautiful on the wall, squirming, her eyes shut close. I grab her face with both of my hands, moving my thumbs a bit. "Open your eyes. I want you to look at me." I say softly, which sounds more like a whisper.

She opens her eyes, and their full of lust. "Yes, master." She says so easily, it makes me want her even more. "Your eyes are so hypnotic. They trap me and I feel bliss when they ensnare me." She says softly. "I'm sorry for not looking, master." She says that so perfectly, her voice luring me further into her trap.

"Don't be sorry, your eye's do the same to me, so does your voice." I confess. _I need her now._

"Master." She says so seductively, leaning towards me. _Oh god. I can't take it anymore._ I grab her hips, and lunge into her taking hold of her mouth, claiming those soft lips.

"Ren!" Hux. _Damnit I forgot to lock the damn door._ I see Scarlett freeze and then quickly scurry under the bed. _She is fast, when it comes to hiding._

"Ren, there you are. Why haven't you answered my calls, your always on your datatab." Hux enters my room like he owns the place. I'm still facing the wall, not wanting to face Hux with tight pants.

"Hux, who gave you permission to come into my quarters?" I say sternly, still facing the wall.

"No one." Hux says like a brat. "What's up with the wall, too black?" he starts to laugh.

"No, I'm just thinking. So, what do you want, Hux?" I can feel he is going through my desk, until a sneeze.

"Hahaha, what a girly laugh you have, Ren." He laughs even harder. _Dust, oh no. at least he thought it was me and not her._ I think to myself while trying to reach for my helmet.

"Well, I came to ask about my slave." He says after catching his breath.

 _How dare he call me "his slave"._ She's in my head, good that means I can talk to her while she's hiding.

 _He will pay for calling you "his"._ I push the thought to her. I can feel her worry. _It's just me, we're in each other's heads._

"So, where is she, Ren?" Hux is now behind me, crap my helmet. "If you harmed my property I will not be happy and you will pay for a new one, too." Damnit, he's in front of me.

"Scarlett is alright, I sent her back to your rooms. She should be there by now. Now please leave." I shove him out of my way and open the door and wait for him to leave.

"I will leave, I don't like all the black, it makes me feel horrible." With that Hux leaves. I close the door, locking it, and run back into my bedroom.

~o~o~o~

 **Scarlett's view**

I get out from under the bed, the moment I hear Hux leave. I get on the bed and a second later Ren is in the room, staring at me. I feel my cheeks go hot from his gaze.

"Umm, I should be going." I say while he comes closer to the bed. "Hux will come back if I'm not there." He's in front of me now.

"Don't go." He's staring down at me with those dark, puppy eyes. He grabs my hands and comes down to my eye level. "I'll tell Hux that I need you for more training." He smirks at the word "training" which confuses me. "He won't question it and you can stay here every day. After all you are my padawan, again, and I have you back." He brings my hand up to his mouth and places a kiss on every knuckle.

I think my face goes even more red, because what he does next, it blows me away. He starts to suck on my thumb, and I giggle because he tickles my thumb with his tongue.

"I can't. he will come again. And Lucy!" I start to panic. "I forgot all about Lucy. I have to make sure she is…" He silences me with his lips. At first it startles me, but then relaxation takes over.

"Don't worry. Lucy will be all right, I promise." My face is now in his big, soft hands. I lean into his palm and relax even more. His thumbs start to stroke my cheeks and I just melt.

"Scarlett, please, let me take care of you and stay. It's the best I can do, to make up all those years." He lets go of my face and leans on me a bit, forcing me to lay back down on the bed, with Kylo on top of me, his shadow consumes me in darkness and his glare, his eyes, trapping me in their gaze.

I can't speak. My tongue won't move. I simply nod and then he smiles and leans down towards me. He kisses me hard and passionately and full of something, something I have never felt. His tongue slips in without me noticing and wraps around my tongue. I pull back for air, for now I'm panting. Ren moves to my neck and starts to kiss, nibble, lick, and bite, over and over again. All I can do is lay there and gasp at his actions and moan when he sucks and bites down.

He stops all of a sudden, and gets up and walks away. I feel cold and lonely, why did he stop all of a sudden.

"Ren, is something wrong?" I say getting up slowly; his back is facing me. "Ren, please answer me." I walk over to him and grab his arm.

"Ren, what's wrong? Is it something I said? Please talk to me." I pull on his arm, he turns around to face me and looks dead straight into my eyes.

"Snoke wants to see me, now." He looks down at me and grabs my shoulders. "I have to go. I'm sorry, but please stay here with me, since now I'm your teacher, again." He places a kiss on my forehead and pulls me into a hug. "I don't want you with Hux anymore."

"But, what about Lucy?" I say while being held in his embrace. "Ren, I can't leave her with Hux. I don't trust him at all." I break free from his grip, but his hands are still at my shoulders.

He looks down at me with big brown puppy eyes, which captures me into his mind. He doesn't want me to go and if I do, he will keep asking. I break eye contact, free from his head, I look down at my toes. "I'll stay." I say in a whisper.

Ren pulls me back into another hug and kisses the top of my head. I feel safe for once in my life, here in his arms.

 **~o~o~o~**

 **Sorry about all the interruptions, I promise they will do it, soon, but Scarlett is scared of his stuff so just kissing still scares her, and this well, it just happened. I hope you are happy for how long this one is, I did say that the chapters will get longer. Also thanks to all of you who read this, I'm glad you're staying for the ride. If you have any questions, any at all, just ask, I would be happy to tell you more about anything. Again, big thanks to my editor, she's awesome and helps out a lot. Next chapter will be out soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 Mission**

 **Hello my lovelies! I am finally back with a new chapter, I have regained my muse and was able finish up chapter 10. This chapter has a lot of thought and planning put into it and I felt that it had to be perfected as much as possible for your viewing pleasure. This is the first part of the two-part ending, but this is the ice-cream on top of the iceberg that sunk the Titanic. This all I am going to be telling you, but I will out a couple of weeks after chapter 11 due to mishaps in planning and a cramped schedule. And now the moment you've all been waiting for, here is chapter 10: Mission.**

 **PS. I don't own Star Wars, just my OCs.**

 **~o~o~o~**

It's been a year since Scarlett had agreed to be Ren's apprentice and it has been excellent. Her training is almost complete and she has gotten closer to Ren at the same time. Hux and Lucy are dealing with each other, but Hux is now starting to like Lucy, but she only sees him as a friend. Lucy and Scarlett see each other twice a week, it has been like that for a year now. Everything is good, that is what they all think, but the Force has a plan.

O~o~O

 **Scarlett's view**

Today I get to see Lucy, but first I have to have my daily warm up session with Kylo. The warm up takes us about an hour, but I'm used to it, but today seems different, Kylo is still asleep.

I walk into the bedroom to find Kylo all tangled up in his bedsheets. I walk quietly next to him and lean down to kiss him on his forehead. When he doesn't wake up I whisper to him, "Kylo, it's time to wake up. It's past 8 already."

His eyes open, immediately and he jumps out of the bed and runs into the 'fresher without saying a word. I giggle and head back to the kitchen.

O~o~O

While I'm making a quick breakfast for both of us, Ren walks into the kitchen and grabs his coffee and sits at the table and picks up his tablet and starts to read it.

"So why did you sleep in?" I ask over my shoulder, while making some toast and eggs.

"I don't know." He takes a sip. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" he looks up at me, with his tablet covering all of his but his eyes and up.

"Well," I start as I sit down and hand him his plate, "You looked so peaceful, and when I get out of bed, you usually wake up. So, I just thought that you would wake up after I was done with the 'fresher." I take a bite of toast and he puts down his tablet and reaches for my hand. I let him grab my hand and he looks deep into my eyes.

"Now we are going to be behind schedule. Also, this afternoon, while you are with Lucy, I will have a meeting with Snoke." He squeezes my hand. I hate Snoke, he scares me and hurts my Ren, and took Ben away. "I know you don't like him, but he is my master and if I don't come, you know what happens." I do and I don't like it.

"Ok. I won't ask for any details." I pull free from his hands. "Finish up, I really want to see Lucy." I quickly finish my food and cleans off the table.

"All right, but for rushing me, we will do extra training." Kylo says gathering his gloves and helmet, smirking when I sigh.

"Fine. But I won't like it." I say smiling, knowing he will spice up the lesson.

"I know you will love it." With that he comes up to me to give me a kiss. Just a peck, leaving me wanting more. "Shall we begin?" he says with his helmet on.

"Yes, Master."

O~o~O

I'm pinned on the mats, again. Kylo is not going easy today, showing no mercy.

"Pinned you again." He looks down at me. His forehead is glistening with sweat and his black hair is falling forward, almost touching my face.

"Not quite yet." I say before kissing him. His grip slightly weakens on my arms and I deepen the kiss, enough to make him groan. At that I flip him off of me and I pin him.

"Never let your guard down, Master." I giggle and smile when he finally realizes what happened.

Kylo starts to chuckle and it makes me stay on my guard. "True, but you teased me. I don't like being teased." He leans up and kisses me, crushing my mouth, making me lose my grip, but I'm still on top. His tongue pries open my lips and starts to explore everywhere. I moan and feel him pull back, but only for a second, until he goes for my neck and sucks on my collar bone and bites, making me lose my hold on him and he flips me over, so now he is on top. He looks down at me with lust in his eyes. He touches my neck where he bit me and rubs it, easing the slight pain away.

"Ren!" It's him. Pain comes to both of us and I know Ren has to go now. As quick as it came, it's gone.

"I'm sorry." He says getting up and helping me up too. "I know, you don't have to say any more." I say with a frown. Ren holds my face to make me look up at him, and he kisses me one last time, its soft as though this is the last time he will see me. When he pulls back, I hand him his helmet and once it's on, he's gone.

O~o~O

 **Kylo's view (Snoke's Chamber)**

"We have recovered most of the map that leads to Skywalker." Finally, something important.

"Are you up to the task to receive the map." He looks down at me from his "holo" throne.

"Yes, master. Once I find the last piece of the map, we will kill Skywalker." I say with pride.

"But you are not ready yet, apprentice." I look up at him, I am more than ready. "I still sense the Light and how it pulls you into its hold."

"But Master I am ready. And with your guidance I will be victorious." I am more than ready and I will not be seduced by the Light.

"Alright, but if you fail me, your final training will be agony." With that, the holo shuts off and I'm left alone with a new mission.

O~o~O

 **Scarlett's view (Hux's room)**

"So, how is everything going?" Lucy asks me this every time we see each other, it gets annoying, but I love her.

"Everything is fine. But Ren has been off lately." I say sadly, it's true. Something is on his mind, but he won't tell me what it is, and it's bugging me.

"How has he been, off?" She asks as she takes a sip of water.

"Well, he's been acting as if he won't ever see me again. But he will and so, it just confuses me." I say, looking down at my plate full of fruits, something I will never get used to, is all of this food. "Anyways, enough of me, what about you and Hux, how has it been living with him?" I nudge her shoulder a bit and start winking. I'm not dumb, I know something is going on between them.

She starts coughing and, oh my, is she blushing? She is! "Nothing is going on between us. I only see him as a friend, and he doesn't think of me like that." She is lying, Ren told me that Hux has a crush on Lucy. My little Lucy is growing up, if I could just look into her head, then maybe, just maybe…

"Anyways I heard you have been with Ren like a moth to a lamplight." Not fair. She changed the subject on me. Well if she won't tell me than, I won't tell her.

"Nothing, the only relationship we have is Master and apprentice, nothing more, nothing less." I say with a poker face, taking a bite of some apple slices. She makes a pouty face and sinks further into her seat with her arms crossed. I smirk, knowing my Lucy, she hates it when I don't tell her the whole truth.

"Oh, Lucy don't look at me like that. You didn't tell me anything about Hux, so I guess I shouldn't tell you anything about Ren." This might work and get her little secret out of her little mouth. If not I will just move on.

 **O~o~O**

 **Kylo's view (Hallways of Starkiller)**

I walk out of Supreme Leader's chamber and first thing that happens the moment I'm out, Hux bumps into me.

"Hux, must we always meet like this?" I look down at the redhead, on the floor picking up his papers.

"Maybe you should look where you are going, Ren." Once he finally collects all of his papers he is messing around with his hair.

"Are you meeting someone later today, General, or just another meeting.?" He looks at me with a smile, this is not normal, usually Hux would sneer or glare at me but today, seems different.

"Well if you must know." He starts as we turn a corner. "I have a meeting today and then, afterwards I'm going to ask Lucy if she wants to accompany me to the Finalizer. I will be staying there for a day or so and I thought she would like to get off of this planet." He says. Is Hux going to ask Lucy out on a date? I'm happy for him but, she is Scarlett's best friend, I don't know if Scarlett would approve. It's not my place to worry about that, but what if they… Nope won't even think about that.

"SO, why were you with Supreme Leader's chamber?" Finally, something else.

"We are closer to finding Luke Skywalker and have located the final piece to his map." Hux stops and looks at me with amazement in his eyes.

"We finally have located the piece?" I shake my head and he grins. "It has been located on Jakkau, an old man has it and is giving it to the Resistance, we must find it and get it before they do." I tell him and he continues to walk with a grin upon his face.

"Well this day is turning out to be better than I expected."

 **O~o~O**

 **Scarlett's view**

"Ok, fine, I do like Hux." Lucy says with the reddest checks I have ever seen. I'm happy for her, but another part is mad that she likes Hux, I still don't like him that much. At least if he ever hurts Lucy I can beat his ass with a good reason.

"I'm happy for you Lucy. I'm glad you have found someone who likes you and treats you nicely, I hope he does." I look at her and she is still blushing and looks down and plays with her hands.

"He does treat me nicely, he has for a while now." She looks back up at me and smiles. "Ok, I told you, now tell me the juicy stuff." She looks at me dead in the eye and starts to smile.

"Well, I have known him since we were kids, but he has changed a lot since then. And, well, he is my teacher, so I don't know if there is anything there other than the teacher and student thing." I'm lying big time, hope she won't see right through my lies.

"You like him! You like Kylo Ren!" She yells.

"Quiet Lucy, don't yell that." I grab her hands and yank her back into her seat.

"Sorry, I got excited. Well, have you two done anything fun yet." She nudges my shoulder and winks and smirks a lot. We have kissed, we have tried going further but, something always happens. Like last week in the office.

 **O~o~O**

 **Scarlett's view (a week ago, in Ren's office)**

Ren pushes me up against the wall and kisses me furiously and I match his passion. We just got out of a meeting about some politics and Rebellions, but I couldn't focus because Ren was in my head and using the Force on me and I felt hands everywhere. I couldn't take it, I felt hands on my breast and on my stomach and it made me go crazy. Once the meeting was over I went to him and kissed him hard.

He is kissing my shoulder as I moan out his name and then his lips finally meet mine. He starts to use the Force on me again and backs up while I struggle with the Force all around me. I feel his lips and hands everywhere and it drives me crazier than ever and all I need right now is him. I feel myself rising up and everything gets ten times more sensitive. I moan and call out his name and reach out for him with my eyes closed, reaching in the air hoping that I will find Ren, longing for him to be pleasuring me instead of the Force.

"Aww, my poor apprentice, reaching out for your Master to save you, it's not going to work." I cry out his name and I hear him laugh and the pleasure intensify. I moan out and move my legs, needing friction down there. "All of your pleading is not going to help you. Just submit your self and let it take over." I feel his hand grab mine and his other hand goes to my face and strokes my checks. I open my eyes and his eyes are yellow.

"I need you now!" I yell knowing I will soon explode but I want him not the Force.

"Not yet, not until you ask me nicely." He smirks at me, pleased at what he has done to me.

"Oh, please Master, Master, Master, I'm begging you, please, please, please, I need you now." I say feeling his hand now at my breast, squeezing them slightly making meal squeal even more. His hands go further down and I hold his hands hearing the door open.

"Sir, I have those papers you were asking about." Phasama opens the door and all I can see is Ren's back, who covers me up.

"Thank you, Captain." He reaches behind and grabs my hands and squeezes them.

"Sir, is everything alright? Your eyes are yellow." I hear footsteps getting closer to us and I squeeze his hands and closing my eyes.

"Yes, they are my Sith eyes. I have had a bad day so far and the meeting did not go so well. Plus all of this paper work does not help either." He says with a bit of tiredness in his tone. "Could you please put the papers on my desk."

"Sir, if you need anything, anything at all, I could help." I hear a click and a thud, too bad I can't see a thing. "I'm always there if you need a night of relief or just someone there to help." I hear a normal voice, not a filtered voice. She must have taken her helmet off, if she is flirting with my Ren, oh she will be dead.

"No, I don't need anything like that. Anyways I usually go to the training rooms and beat up some droids and then I feel better." He lets go of my hand and runs it through his hair. "Thank you, Phasama, that is all I need." I hear another click and then more footsteps.

"My offer will always stand. Goodnight, Ren." Then the door closes and I'm in front of him with a frown upon my face.

 **O~o~O**

 **Scarlett's view (present time)**

"Well, if I'm being honest, no. We have kissed, but nothing else." I say with a bit of sadness, but look up at her to see her looking at the clock.

"Oh boy, time just flies away, Hux is going to be back soon, you should leave before he gets back." She says, getting up and grabbing my plate and taking it away. I get up and help her clean up.

Once we are all done cleaning up, we give our goodbye hugs and then I'm out and heads but to Ren's chambers. On my way, there, I don't bump into Hux, which I'm kind of happy about, because all that I need right now is Ren, all I want to do is take a nap. My head hurts and I'm bummed that Ren and I got interrupted again.

I make it to Ren's chambers and I'm surprised at what I see.

 **O~o~O**

 **Everything done, wow, that was hard. Sorry for being a little bit late, my Wi-Fi has been really mean, but I got it out. Also, to make up for how long I have gone without posting, I give you an extra-long chapter with not 1 but 2 smexy scenes, the second was never gonna happen, but I just came up with it and thought I should finally introduce Phasama. So, I won't be posting for a while again, but I have a good reason, 1 I have robotics for a while and won't be able to write for a while because of that and, 2 school is getting in the way. But thank you to all of you who are sticking along to see the end of this story. I am thinking about writing a new story, but still in the Star Wars genre. Thank you to my editor and thank you to all of you readers out there. Stay sweet, my lovelies**


	11. Chapter 11 End of Part 1

**Chapter 11 Death**

 **I'm so sorry about chapter 10, coming out so late, my Wi-Fi was being mean and it would not work, so I'm hoping that won't ever happen again. no I haven't forgot about this story, I would never forget about this. But this might be the last chapter you get for a while, I have been planning out Part 2, but I haven't finished writing it out. Also, this is a very important chapter and very long, I got side tracked on the last chapter and didn't get everything in there that I wanted to. Also, I am sorry for getting this chapter out so late. Oh well, here it is. I do not own any Star Wars, but my Oc's.**

 **O~o~O**

The first thing I see are rose petals, that are all over the floor. Ren's chamber is all clean and the only light is the light coming from candles all over the room.

"Oh my!" I see that the petals make a line going somewhere. I follow the path of rose petals and it leads me to Ren's bedroom.

I open the door and the room is dim, but with candles here and there. Ren is on the bed with a rose near him and two champagne glasses next to him on a tray. He is only wearing a bathrobe and it's slightly open, ohhhh, his abs are showing and seeing his strong muscles turn me on a little bit.

"Hello, you're finally back, I thought you would never come." Ren says in a very sexy tone, which makes my stomach flutter a bit. "Why don't you come in." I feel the door close and push me into the room. "Come, sit, I won't bite." This is very odd, he is planning something.

"Ok, what's all of this?" I say while walking towards the bed, but not sitting down. He looks up at me and smiles.

"I have nothing to do now, and nobody needs me either, plus can't I spoil you a bit?" he lifts a glass up to me and I take it. I swirl it around bit before taking a sip, oh my, it's super sweet.

"This is super sweet, what is this?" I take another sip, and when I am done, Ren gives me grin and proceeds to take a sip from his own glass.

"It's special, it's candy champagne, from Coruscant. I thought you would love it." He is right, I love sweet things, as a child I never had anything sweet. I smile at him and take another sip. Once I'm done with my sip I look down and notice I drank all of it. "No fear my dear, there is plenty to go around." And he takes my glass, and fills it up almost to the top and hands it back to me.

"Thanks. I have never had anything like this, it's so sweet and the bubbles make it have a sweet burst of candy. It's amazing how the bubbles have their own flavor, it's incredible." I look down at him and take a seat next to him. He reaches his arm around me and pulls me closer to him.

"That's not the only incredible thing I have planned." I take a big sip and drink up half of the glass. I feel a bit dizzy, but it's a good dizzy and my eyes feel a bit heavy. He kisses the top of my head and takes my glass away, I pout and he just laughs. Ren pulls a box out of nowhere and opens it, I try to look what's in it but he just hides it. "No peeking, it's another surprise." I frown again, but I'm full of excitement now. "Put this on and trust me." He hands me a black piece of cloth, I look up at him with confusion. "Fine then, I'll do it." He takes the cloth and puts it over my eyes and ties it up so I can't see.

"Ren, what's going on?" I say no longer feeling his weight on the bed.

"Don't worry, I just want to give you your second surprise." I feel something touching my lips and I pull back, afraid of what it is. "Open up, trust me you'll love it." I take his word and open my mouth. The moment I do I taste chocolate, I bite down and something sweet comes with the chocolate. I open my mouth again, wanting more. I feel more of the sweet in my mouth and bite down, it's so tasty I moan, this is incredible.

"What is this, it's so tasty." I wipe my mouth and try to lift my blindfold off, but he stops me.

"It's a chocolate covered strawberry. It's covered in dark chocolate and the strawberries, are the sweetest of them all." He takes my hands and push me further onto the bed until my back hits the bed frame. He ties my hands to each bedpost, this feels too similar, I squirm and instantly memories from slavery comes back from when I was tired up, then beaten.

"Ren, I don't like this." I say still squirming trying to get free from my bondage. I feel him put another strawberry near my mouth and I open up to take another bite. I moan, all of my fears go away, he is only trying to calm me down and nothing bad is going to happen.

I feel his hands go under my shirt and up to my breast and he plays around with them, squeezing and massaging. He finds my nipple and squeezing it and twist it around in his fingers. I moan out loud, he has never groped my breast before and this is a new feeling which drives me crazy. I feel him stop and I whimper, his hands were so warm.

Ren holds my shirt and then rips in half. I gasp and hear him laugh, once my torn shirt if off I feel the coolness of the room all over my upper body, making me shiver. I feel his hands on my stomach and then they slide to my back and go to my ass. I feel his breath on my neck and then his lips kissing and sucking on my neck. His lips go down, all the way to my breast and to my nipples and he sucks. I moan out his name and that makes him nibble my nipple, which makes me squeal. I feel one of his hands go to my other breast and massages it while he kisses and sucks my breast. I shift my legs and feel him on top of me and I feel something else.

Ren stops and let's go of my breast with a pop, and he moves to the other one and repeats. He uses the Force and I feel something going down my stomach all the way to my core. I feel something touching my inner thigh, it's hard and rubs up and down my thigh. Ren grabs my waist band and pulls down, pulling my pants off. Now I'm only left in my panties, with Ren sucking on my breast, I lose my mind in pleasure.

All of sudden he stops, right before I feel like I'm going to explode. He leaves me wanting more, I start to whimper and move my legs around, needing release. "Ren! Not fair, please, please, please, don't be so mean. I'm ready, I have been waiting for you, Master." I say in a seductive tone, hoping he will show mercy to me and let me see him.

"I know you are ready, but I don't think you deserve this." What is he talking about, of course I deserve this, I may have been scared of him before, but now I love him, with all my heart, I will never ever lose his love. "Maybe, just maybe, if you are good I will give you your sight back." He touches my cheek and strokes down to my chin and lifts my head up. He places a kiss, but he won't let me kiss him back. "None of that either, not until you show me how good of a girl you are." He lets my chin go and releases one of my hands, I reach out to him hoping he will take it. He takes my hand and kisses every knuckle and sucks on my thumb, the things he does drive me crazy.

He stops and pulls away, I reach out for him but I still don't feel him. "Ren, where are you?" I keep moving my hand to try and touch him. I feel him grab my wrist and pulls my hand down. "I'm right here. If you want to see me you must be a good girl and follow master's orders." He pulls my hand down until I hit something. It's soft and hard, and so big. I hold it firm and I hear him moan, _I know what this is, he wants to play this game, I'll play along._

I stroke up and down, while twisting my hand. I hear him moan louder and that just fuels me to do more. I go faster and faster, up and down, twist and squeeze, and up and down his giant shaft. I feel his hand grab mine and pulls it away from his shaft. "I think you have proven that you are a good girl, but I think you are just pretending." He pulls my hand back up to the post and ties it again.

"Ren, please I am a good girl, I will obey you, master." I say in a sweet voice, hoping he will believe me. I feel his weight leave the bed and it scares me even more. "If you truly are a good girl, then don't move." What does he mean by don't move.

I feel his hand go to my stomach and the travel further down until he reached the top of my panties. "Stay completely still." He whispers in my ear as he moves his hand down to my clit. He rubs it up and down for a while and then moves even further down, making me moan. It's so hard for me not to move, at least I'm allowed to speak. I feel two fingers go in me and it makes me cry out. He chuckles and pumps his fingers in and out of me, this is not fair.

Right as I feel like I'm about to explode he stops and pulls his fingers out of me, making me moan and whimper. I feel his warm breath on my ear as he says, "Good girl, you didn't move at all. I will reward you with sight." At that moment, the blindfold is off and I can see him, right above me, his hand still near my core. I look up at him, pleading with my eyes. He must understand because he runs his hand all the way into my panties and down to my clit, rubbing it. I moan, this is torture.

 ***The rest of this scene will continue in another chapter, so sorry for all of you lovelies***

I wake up in the arms of Kylo, I look up and I see his eyes staring down at me. "Good morning, my sweet." He kisses the top of my head and embraces me more, our naked bodies providing warmth and a strong feeling of security. I haven't felt this way since, I was at least oh, I don't think I have ever felt this much serenity in my whole life.

"Good morning, that was the best thing ever." I nuzzle into his chest smelling him, just some much peace and calmness. I feel his hand goo to my side and run his hand up and down my back in a calming way.

"I will always be the best thing ever, won't I?" I look up and see his smug smile. It makes me smile back, and I kiss his chin. "Yes, you will always be the best thing, ever, you will only be the best thing ever." He leans down and kisses me passionately, not like he usually does, it scares me a little bit.

I pull away from his kiss and sit up to look at him. "What is wrong?" he looks at me as though I had hurt his feelings.

"I have to go away for a while. Snoke is sending me to Jakkau for a mission and I won't be able to teach you for a while." He gets up to sit right next to me and holds my head in his hands. "Your training shall continue but not be me, Captain Phasama, has agreed to train you while I am gone." He lets my head go and gets up, leaving me alone in the bed.

O~o~O

I watch Ren's shuttle leave and a single tear falls from my eye, I wipe it away seeing Hux coming towards me. I keep looking out the huge window pretending I don't notice him.

"Hello Scarlett." _Damnit._

"Hello Hux, and what do I owe the pleasure of for you to be talking to me.?" I stay facing forward not looking at him.

"Well, Ren asked me if I could take care of you while he is gone, he thought that would be a good idea, since then you would be spending more time with Lucy." I turn to look at him with a poker face, just like how Ren taught me.

"I will accept, just because I bet Lucy misses me." I let him lead me all the way back to his rooms and the moment the door opens Lucy hugs me and takes me down to the floor, both of us laughing our hearts out.

After we both stop laughing Hux clears his throat and looks down at us, which just makes us giggle. We get up and Hux leads us to his kitchen and leaves us to talk, because his comm link goes off.

Once Hux is gone we are talking about how life is going and then Lucy asks me, "So why is Ren going away for a while?" I knew she would ask me sooner or later.

"He is going on a mission to Jakkau, he didn't tell me anything else." I take a sip of my tea and place its back on its saucer and pop a grape in my mouth. She looks at me strangely, she is going to ask more details.

"Well, then, did you two finally," _nudge_ "have some loving?" she looks at with her all knowing face as if she knew.

"Well if you must know so badly, yes." That's all I say and she starts smiling and starts talking about her and Hux.

O~o~O

 **Takodana**

Kylo Ren finally caught the scavenger he has been chasing for a week, she was too easy for him to catch. But when he was in her head, he saw something he didn't need to.

Kylo Ren has caught his long-lost cousin, Rey Skywalker.

O~o~O

 **Starkiller: Scarlett's view**

Ren is back, he is finally back. I run to the runway where all of the ships come and go, and there it is, his shuttle.

I know that I shouldn't go up to him, just in case he has prisoners, plus then that would tell everyone that I like Kylo Ren. I wait behind a couple of crates and I remember the past week training with Phasama. It was different, we never practiced with the Force, but my hand to hand combat and weapon skills have improved a lot, I can't wait to tell Ren everything.

I hear a hiss and I look at his shuttle ramp lowering, and what I see is weird. Kylo walks down the ramp with a girl in his arms, I see stormtroopers coming up to him but he turns them all down and walks away to an area which I have never been down.

I will just ask him later about this, I hope he has an excellent explanation.

O~o~O

Ren, still has not come back for two days, and it's making me mad. I walk out of our rooms and I see him go into our rooms all grumpy. He doesn't even notice me when he is walking into our room, it just makes me even more mad and I continue walking away, heading to the area that he went two days ago. _If he is not going to tell me, I will find out myself._ I ask two stormtroopers where Ren was and they lead me to a room, with a girl looked up in a chair.

"Thank you that will be all." I say to them and I wait until they have disappeared around the corner. Once they are gone I go into the room and the girl is wide awake, unlike when she was brought here.

"Who are you?" Boy, does she remind me so much of my old self.

"I am Scarlett. Who are you?" I walk closer to her and I can sense her timidness, but I also sense that she is not afraid of me.

"I'm Rey. And if Ren sent you, tell him I won't say anything." So, she hates Ren, oh good, that makes me feel a lot better.

"No, Ren did not send me, I was just curious of who he was holding all the way here in his arms." I say as I take a seat in front of her.

"He was carrying me all the way here?" she looks surprised, shocked, and disgusted.

"Yes, and then he was here for two days. I have never seen him like this." I say looking her straight in the eye.

"So, you know that monster?" oh no, what has my big idiotic Ren done to her.

"Yes, yes I do. Did he hurt you?" I ask with concern and she just laughs.

"No, if anything I think I hurt his giant ego." She keeps on laughing. _Who is this girl, and why does she look oddly familiar?_

"Well that explains why he was stomping around acting all grumpy." She looks at me funny. "I know him pretty well."

"Are you like his student?" his face changes all of a sudden into fear. "Or one of his knights?" now it's my turn to laugh.

"Oh, heavens no, I am not one of his knights. I would never be able to stand wearing a helmet all day." She relaxes a bit and looks a little confused.

"So then, who are you?" Should I tell her or would that be too much? Right as I open my mouth I hear Ren's voice in my head. _Where are you, I miss you. And I need to tell you something._

"Are you ok?" I must have looked like I was in pain because I don't realize that I am now on the ground.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I have to go. It was nice meeting you Rey, I hope we can meet again." I smile at her and leave without letting her respond back to me.

I reach our rooms and open the door and I am met with his helmet on the ground and lightsaber marks all over the walls. I sigh and say to myself, _please let him be calm._

I walk into the bedroom and I find him on the bed rocking back forth, I take a step closer and his head turns to me and his eyes have a yellow fade to them, it scares me.

"No, please come here." He reaches out for me and I go to him, hugging him. I rub his back I feel him calming down a bit more. I start running my fingers through his hair and he nuzzles into my hands. He looks up and his eyes are back to normal.

"What is wrong?" I ask him sincerely, and I see him breathe deeply in and out and then he opens up.

"When I was on the mission, we found a girl with the droid we have been looking for. When we finally tracked her down she was all alone and I saw the opportunity to catch her. When I did I learned something, I learned that maybe more people are still alive." He looks away from me and I see his first clenching. I reach for his shoulder and when I make contact he turns back to me and continues. "Scarlett, my cousin is alive." My eyes go wide, and realization hits me hard. Rey, that girl was Rey, I remember her now, she was the one who took care of me. But wait if she survived, then maybe Luke did, too.

"So that girl you had was Rey?" I already know the answer but I can't let him know that I spoke with her.

"Yes, and I got frustrated with her and I needed to release so steam, so I came back here and released the steam. When I was done, I noticed that you weren't here and so then I reached out for you." He looks at me and then he cups my face in his giant hand and looks deeply in my eyes. "Where were you?"

 _Crap, if I lie he will know, what should I say, crap, what if he gets mad at me?_ "I was with Lucy. Why do you ask?" I look at him and I turn the question on him.

"Well, because you said you saw me with Rey and I was just curious." Oh, good he didn't sense that I was lying. "How was your stay with Hux and Lucy?" I'm about to tell him but, Ren grips his head and falls off the bed. I go to the ground and I start to panic. "Ren, Ren are you ok, can you hear me?" I shake him and right as I'm about to slap him he looks up at me, he looks upset and sad.

"What is wrong? Are you alright? What was that?" I ask him, trying as hard as I can not to start crying. He must sense my worry because he grabs my face and kisses me and I immediately calm down.

"Snoke wants me, now. I'm sorry I have to go." With that he carries me onto the bed and kisses me one last time and leaves.

I sit on the bed for about an hour and then I feel something odd in the Force. I get up off the bed and head out of the room towards where Rey was kept.

I'm walking down the hallway and I bump into a man and he grabs my arm. "What the hell are you doing here?" he looks old and yet handsome, he must be in his late 50's. He has a gun in his hand and he looks like he is looking for something.

"I am walking, why?" he grabs my arm harder and starts to drag me somewhere when I hear footsteps. He pulls me to a hidden corner where no one can see us.

"Did they capture you too?" what is he talking about? I'm about to say something but he shuts me up, "Never mind don't answer that, are you hurt?" I pull away from his grip and I fix my robes.

"No I am not hurt. Now tell me who are you?" I ask while fixing my hair, which he had messed up.

"You don't recognize me?" I shake my head, and he frowns, "I'm Han Solo." He flashes me a smug grin and my mind clicks. This is the Han Solo, the smuggler. Why is he here though?

"I'm here to help a friend and then save the day again. You should come with me. This place is gonna be nothing but scraps soon." He says with confident, but no one can blow up this base, can they?

"What about Kylo Ren? He is going to stop you." I say in a knowing matter, which makes Han stop and look deeply into my eyes.

"Kylo Ren. Don't worry about him, I will deal with him." I feel my face turn. "Ok, but I don't need your help at all. If what you say is true, I will find my own way to escape." I turn away from him and walk away. _Han Solo, why would he be here, and why did he tell me not to worry about him? Do they know each other._

As I walk towards my room I feel death in the Force and a feeling of great lost. And then I feel the ground begin to shake and move, he was right.

I run to the flight deck and before getting in I reach out towards Ren but I don't sense him in the Force. I look deeper until, major pain hits, _Hello, my dear, Kylo Ren is in danger, but I want you to go into a TIE fighter and come to me. Go to that TIE fighter, the one on the right._ As soon as it came it was gone, this voice, maybe it will help me.

I run to the TIE fighter the Voice told me to go to and I enter it, it turns on all by itself. I try to get out but the door locks me in and the fighter takes me away Starkiller, I turn back to see the base, and to my horror, the base blows up.

"REN!" I start to scream and yell. "LUCY!" My friends, my home, gone, all of it is… gone… dead, no not possible. I cry and my chest starts to hurt. I feel myself drift away to sleep.

O~o~O

I awake with a slight shock, and realization of all that has happened. I notice that I am no longer in the TIE fighter, but on a couch in a strange room, that I have never seen. "Awake, my dear?" I look around the room and my eyes land on a scary figure with his face all messed up and parts of his cheeks missing, he looks very old. Wait a moment that voice is the one that was in my head.

"Yes, I did instruct you to come here." He hands me a glass of water and I take it timidly, afraid of what this man is capable of. "I am Supreme Leader Snoke, master of Kylo Ren." He looks at me, and his eyes are filled with pride.

"What happened on Starkiller?" I ask before taking a sip of the water.

"I'm afraid the Resistance blew up the base." He says in a calm voice.

"What of Kylo Ren?" I ask, already afraid of the answer.

"Kylo Ren… is dead." I hold my emotions in check, my oldest friend is gone, and maybe my only chance at a family.

"What of Hux and his student?" Hopefully he knew who they were and knew of their lives.

"I'm afraid that they too are dead, I sent Hux to get Ren, but he did not get far enough from the blast."

I lose everything, my life how? I wail and howl, my heart ripped in half, my soul gone. How can I go on with life? I feel a hand on my head and his voice speaking, "I can help you rid of this ache, you won't remember a thing." I don't understand him and I continue to cry and wail, until black.

O~o~O

 **Lucy's view**

Hux got Ren and me just in time and we saw Starkiller blow up. We found Ren lying in the snow badly wounded, he was still alive though. We travel around the wreckage, looking for survivors, but it looks like nothing survived. "Scarlett."

I turn to look at Kylo, he spoke, "Ren, it's alright, you're safe now." I go over to him to check on his wounds, the cut on his face is going to scar, for sure.

"Where is Scarlett?" his breathes out. I haven't thought of her, I thought that she had escaped, but now I think about it, oh no.

"I don't know." I say turning away from him and start to cry.

O~o~O

"Who are you?" Snoke asks his new apprentice.

"I am Pandora."

Eyes open, yellow Sith eyes.

 **~o~o~o~**

 **WOAHHHHHH so much. This chapter has taken so long to finish and perfect, but here it is. Also, I am sad to say that I will not be posting for a longer time. This is the end of part 1, if I made you cry, I'm not sorry, this is not a happy story. Until next time my Lovelies. P.S I will be posting side stories and maybe expect a new story called "A Dangerous Game" and "Scarlett's First", I hope you will go and read them when they come out. And if you want some more side stories from "Truth of a Slave" don't be afraid to ask, I would love to hear what you, as my readers, would like to read.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Part 2 Darkness**

 **Chapter 12 Afterwards**

 **I'm back! I won't be able to post that much during summer, I am having a crazy summer, but I will be able to post every now and then thanks to my editor, I love her so much and she is able to help me through summer. Now we are in part 2, which I have been planning for ever since the start, and this story is a 3-part story, maybe longer if I can. Now this part is darker but it doesn't start out dark, but it will eventually, trust me. And now the moment you all have been waiting for…**

 **O~o~O**

Starkiller Base has been destroyed and many lives have perished. Kylo Ren, lost to his long-lost cousin, wounded in battle, was saved by Hux and Lucy. They went to the Supreme Leader's base to stay and make new plans. Kylo Ren and Hux, punished for their failures on Starkiller, have been retrained and ready for war. But behind all of their back's, Snoke has been training the perfect weapon to make sure the First Order wins and Snoke has power.

O~o~O

 **3 months after Starkiller**

 **Kylo's view**

I fall to the ground, kneeling before my Master, awaiting his word.

"Rise, Kylo Ren." I stand up to attention. No longer seeing a giant hologram of Snoke, now the Munn himself in the flesh, well what's left, standing in front of me.

"You have passed your final test." I lift my head in pride. "No longer are you Kylo Ren, now you are Darth Kylos." Snoke hands me grandfather's lightsaber and I take it with pride.

But somewhere in the back of my head wishes that Scarlett was here, still alive.

O~o~O

 **Lucy's view**

Hux has made me his assistant and now I stick with him, everywhere he goes. Every damn thing, you name it, I have to be with there, except when he goes to see Supreme Leader Snoke, which I'm glad, because once in a while he will come back punished. Which then I have to take care of him, which has made me grow even closer to him, and he comes closer to me.

The reason why he gets punished is because of Starkiller. Today marks 2 years. 2 years ago, I first met Hux and I first came to Starkiller. The day Scarlett and I laughed at Hux.

"Scarlett, why did you have to die?"

O~o~O

 **A year after Starkiller**

"Are the new troops ready?" Phasama turns her head to the hooded figure, she knows as her odd friend.

"Are you questioning my methods?" Phasama knows that her methods are of the best, but then again, she did have a traitor in her squad, who did help blow up Starkiller.

"No, I am simply making sure they are loyal to the Order." The hooded figure turns to face Phasama. "And that they are worthy to fight for the First Order, under Supreme Leader's orders."

Yes, Phasama often forgets that this person works for Snoke. "Snoke would be proud and very pleased of my troops. All are loyal to the Order and are not afraid of death."

"Good." The hooded figure turns back to looking out into space. Hux walks into the commanding deck, with his head held up high. "Looks like we got company."

"Hello Phasama." Phasama nods to the General. "How are the troopers doing?" Phasama sighs, does she have to go over this subject again.

"As I was saying," she looks over to the black hood, "their training is complete and they are suited for war." General Hux nods and then turns to the stranger.

"Who are you?" the hooded figure turns to face Hux. "I don't think I have ever seen you before." He can't see their face; the hood is too big.

"I am the apprentice of Supreme Leader Snoke, General Hux." Hux frowns, he wants to see the face of this stranger.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, General." Hux is shocked, how did this person just read his thoughts. "Don't be surprised, your thoughts are practically screaming." A buzzing noise goes off and Hux grabs out his commlink.

"I'm afraid I have to go." Hux pulls his cap on and turns on his heels. "See you around, General." Hux wishes he will never see this person again. The figure reminds him too much of Kylo.

O~o~O

 **Snoke's chambers**

"The war is almost over." Snoke says up on his throne. He has called up a meeting with his most trusted people, Kylos, Hux and his apprentice, which is hiding in the shadows, she can be shy at times.

"Once we take over Coruscant, then the Outer Rim will fall under our control." Hux says proudly.

"I still think we should take control of the Outer Rim world's first, then the Core will be forced to join us." Darth Kylos says, disagreeing with Hux, as usual.

"What do you think?" Both men are confused by Supreme Leader's question.

"I say, maybe a bit of both." A hooded figure appears out of the shadows, startling both men. "if we target parts of the Core Worlds, while convincing parts of the Rim to join, then we have allies in both parts. Allowing us to crumble the Core and then the Rim following." The hooded figure comes up to Snoke's throne and bows to him.

"Brilliant. Two birds with one stone." The figure gets back up and turns to face the two men. "Why can't you two combine your plans like she did." Hux looks at Kylos and scolds him, prompting Kylos to Force choke Hux. Kylos losses focus when a red blade comes to Kylos neck, making him release Hux.

"Stand down." She disables her lightsaber and walks back to her master. "Hux you may go. Kylos stay."

Hux leaves without looking back at Kylos. The moment Hux is gone, Kylos feels as if his skull is being crushed. He throws his helmet off and falls down to the ground, clawing at his head.

"What have I told you?" Snoke's voice is loud and hurts Kylos' head even more. "Have you learned nothing." And then the pain is gone and he is left on the ground, panting like a dog.

"Get up Darth Kylos." Kylos feels his body being forced up, back on his feet. "Since you have become a Sith, I have taken a new apprentice." He gestures towards the hooded figure. "She will take over and become the new Master of the Knights of Ren."

Kylos was expecting this to happen, but he thought Nestor would take over, not this person he doesn't even know. "Is your new apprentice worthy to be a Knight of Ren, let alone the new Master?" Kylos must know at least this much.

"I am more trained then you were when you became their Master." So, it is a girl, she must have some weird voice changer, but now that they are alone, she has more of a feminine voice.

"I don't believe that." Kylos is testing her and he hears a laugh, from Snoke. "Don't underestimate her." Too late, the pain returns and he falls back to the ground.

"Oh, I am sure." Pandora stands in front of the Sith looking down on him, with yellow eyes.

As fast as the pain came, it disappears. Kylos looks up to see a pair of true yellow Sith eyes, looking down on him. The hooded figure removes her hood and what's under it surprises Kylos.

It's a young woman, with black hair, with a red streak and a scar on her eyebrow that goes down to her eye, it looks like Anakin's first scar. Her cheekbones are very visible and it looks as if she hasn't gotten any sleep. She truly looks like a true Sith.

"Darth Kylos, let me introduce you to Pandora Ren, the new Master of Knights of Ren." Kylos gets up and faces the newest member and now Master of the Rens.

She bows a little and Kylos bows back and nothing else is said. They just stare at each other for what feels like hours. Until their Master speaks.

"That is all, Pandora you are dismissed." With that she leaves the moment he says dismissed. Once she is gone, his Master looks deeply into Kylos' eyes.

"Do not bother her. She is well trained and does not need any distraction." Kylos understands this. "Also, do not forget this: She is **MINE**." With that Snoke requests peace and quiet, and Kylos leaves.

O~o~O

 **Kylos' view**

 _Who is this 'Pandora'? she looks like a monster. How long has Snoke had her?_

 _Why am I wondering? Why should I care? Snoke told me that she is his, so why am I concerning myself of her?_

"Hello again." I jump around with my lightsaber ready to ignite. _Oh, it's her._ "I didn't mean to scare you." Her hood is back on.

"It's my fault. I wasn't paying attention." I say putting my lightsaber back. "Why are you here?" she laughs, which makes me angry. _How dare she laugh at me._

"Must I always have a reason?" She pulls her hood back and her eyes are still yellow, but she doesn't look as stern when we were in Snoke's chamber. She is acting a bit more, freely. "First, in Snoke's chambers and now, in the hallways." She laughs a bit more.

"I'm sorry for acting like a… Sith, but…" I can't think of what to say. "But what?" She looks at me, and then turns her head, facing away from me. "I don't blame you. I would be acting like you, when a new mysterious person comes and takes over a highly-ranked position." She said exactly what I was thinking.

"Yes, plus when it is a girl." Why did I say that? She turns her head at me. She just laughs. _Is she faking?_

"You are quite the funny Sith." She acts as though we are close friends, but I hardly know her. "But in all seriousness." Her eyes start to glow. "Don't say that again." I feel a slight pain in my whole body as she stares me down.

"I don't apologize, but I won't do that again." The pain is gone and we both continue walking down the hall. "So, why are you going to?"

"Again, with the questions." _Crap, I didn't relieze I was asking more questions._ "I'm going to see a friend." _Wait she has friends?_ "Captain Phasama. If you must know."

"Can you stop that, I don't like people in my head." How can she slip in without me even knowing?

"Sorry, Master taught me how to get into people's heads without them knowing." Damn, how long has she been here for?

"You know curiosity killed the cat, right?" She stops and looks up at me.

"Maybe, if someone wasn't in my head all the time, I wouldn't be asking so many questions." She looks down a little bit and… wait is she… she is… she's blushing.

"I can't help it." She pulls her hood back on. "It scares everyone. I thought you would be different. But I guess I was wrong." With that she leaves, probably to Phasama, who is prepping her troops for an invasion.

 **O~o~O**

 **So sorry for having this one come out late, but expect another one to come out tomorrow.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 Questions**

 **Hello my lovelies, I am back, again. The chapters are a little short, sorry, but I am working on getting them a bit longer. Also, I am thinking about starting a new story, maybe. Also, any feedback you guys have, it would be lovely if you speak up, don't be afraid I don't bite (how many times has my characters said that?) I'm a nice person, but I won't bug you to review. Anyways, enjoy this chapter.**

 **O~o~O**

 **Pandora's view**

"Is he always like that?" Phasama will be leaving soon and yet, here I am asking her about Kylos.

"Who?" I sigh. "I'm sorry. Can't you see I'm busy?" She has my data tab in her hands and yelling at her troopers.

"Kylos, is he always rude?" She turns her helmet towards me. "Really, this is what you are talking to me about?" She barks at a trooper and then turns back to me. "If you want to know more about him ask Hux." She gives me my tablet and starts to walk into a transporter shuttle. And then she is gone.

I hear footsteps coming, and their Hux's. "Hello General." He stops a couple feet away from me.

"How did you know it was me?" I hate questions. I turn to look at him. Too bad he can't see my smile with this hood on.

"I know almost everything." He comes closer to look at the shuttles disappearing. "What can you tell me of Kylos?"

"Why should I tell you anything?" he turns to face me and I'm about to threaten him, until a blondie comes onto the deck running in heels.

"Hux!" she comes next to Hux fixing her hair. "I'm sorry, I was talking to someone and when I turned to look at you, you were gone." She looks like a mess.

"Lucy." She is rambling on. "Lucy!" She shut ups and looks up at him. "I was in the middle of a conversation." She turns to look at me.

"Oh, hi there. I'm Lucy." She holds out her hand, I just look at her. "I won't bite." I shake her hand and she just smiles and it makes me feel warm and happy inside. And I feel as if I want to smile back, but that's not me.

"You know who might be able to answer your question." I turn my head back to the General. "Lucy here knows a bit about Kylos." She looks at him and starts whining.

"Well then, if I may?" Lucy stops and stares at me. "Meet me in my chambers tonight." She looks back at Hux, he just nods and she looks nervous. I hand her my tablet. "It has directions to my chamber. I hope to see you tonight." With that I walk away, heading to a meeting for the Knights of Ren.

O~o~O

I sit in my room reading, while having a snack, when a knock breaks me from my reading zone. I get up and open the door and Lucy is standing there, all nervous.

"Hello, I see you had no trouble finding me." She looks at me with fear and curiosity. "Come in. I don't bite." I say smirking.

She walks in and waits in the middle of the room, looking around. She is screaming out so many questions and it bugs me.

"You can sit if you want." I gesture towards the couch. "Are you hungry?" she may be scared of me, but I will be a good hostess.

"No, but I would like a glass of water, please." She sits down on the couch and looks around even more. I get her a glass and place it in front of her. "Where is the water?" she looks up at me and I smile at her. I lift my hand above the cup and with the Force, water appears in the glass. Her mouth looks as though it will fall off.

"The Force is a great ally, but sometimes I use it for run." I say with a smirk and she smiles at me.

"That's so cool." She takes a sip. "I wish I had the Force. My friend had the Force." _Wait what?_

"Had? Your friend 'had' the Force?" she frowns and looks down at her feet. I feel sorrow coming off of her.

"My friend died during Starkiller." She wipes a tear and takes another sip.

"My condolence." She looks back up at me and smiles. "Thank you." She pauses and then gets up. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I would like to ask you about Darth Kylos." She looks a little bit annoyed and she goes back onto the couch and she sighs.

"I don't know him personally, but I know a bit about him." I go to sit on the chair that is in front of my mini table. "He is a jerk." I laugh and she laughs along with me.

"I found that out the hard way." I laugh a little more, until I remember the task at hand. "So, other than that, what else?"

"Well, I don't know." She looks at me. "My friend was living with him. She could have told you anything." She gets up and hands me my data tab. "Thank you for inviting me, but I'm afraid I must be leaving." She stands up and I get up and show her to the door.

"Thank you for coming, Lucy." I look down at her and she smiles at me, then leaves.

O~o~O

" _Yes!" a moan can be heard in the darkness._

" _Say it, and I will show you pure pleasure." A dark commanding voice can be heard over the panting and moaning._

" _Please Master! Show me pure pleasure!" She basically yells out._

" _Pleasure you will have." With a final groan, a moaning scream breaks out of the darkness._

"Agghhh." I wake up from a weird dream. My legs are wet with arousal from the dream. I get up from my bed and head to my kitchen.

"What the hell was that?" I say to my food. "Who were those people and why were they screwing?" I should get a cat soon.

I look over to my table and turn it on to see it's still early. Too early for me going back to bed.

Maybe now would be a good time to get a cat, who knows? I do, I am getting me a cat.

O~o~O

 **Lucy's view**

"Hux that girl is odd." He's reading something on his data tab, not paying attention. "Yet, I feel safe around her." He just nods, which pisses me off and I throw a grape at him. It hits him on the cheek, which makes him put down that damn tablet.

"What is it?" he looks at me with anger and annoyance. "you aren't paying attention." I say with a pouty face. He frowns and gets up to walk next to me and places a hand on my shoulder.

"'Aren't' is not proper." I look up at him with my smug face, which makes him smile and lean down to kiss me on the cheek. "I'm sorry, now tell me again what you were saying."

"That girl, she is odd, but at the same time I feel safe around her." Hux looks shocked, he's about to say something, but I shush him with a finger. "Her eyes were yellow, but she acted as if she wanted to be friends."

"I would stay away from her." He looks at me with his pleading puppy eyes. "Lucy, she is a weapon created by Snoke, I don't want to lose you."

"How do you think Kylos feels?" is he doesn't want to lose me, then maybe he should know the true feeling of lost. "Scarlett has been gone for a year now. How do you think Kylos feels, she was closer to him than me? I won't deny that, but he must feel worse than me. Losing someone who loved him so deeply." I say letting the tears fall. Hux crouches next to me and holds me until the tears stop flowing.

"I don't know how Kylos feels, but I have an idea." I look up at him and he kisses me.

O~o~O

 **Kylos' view**

I feel something odd in the Force, I get up out of my bed and go over to the door. I open it and it's that last person who I would like to see.

"How did you know I was here?" Hux asks with his finger right above my bell.

"I just always know." I look down at him. "What do you want?"

"Lucy is talking with that girl." Great Pandora is talking to people, maybe she is friendly. "But I don't want her talking or being alone with her. She is dangerous, if she was created by Snoke." Hux looks very concerned.

"I can't control her at all." I say with annoyance and tiredness. "I'm talking about Lucy." Hux says, with a bit of anger.

"I can't control her or Pandora." I run my hand through my hair.

"Her name is Pandora?" I nod. "What a fitting name. she seems purely evil." Hux looks at me, and it makes me feel even more annoyed.

"Is that all Hux?" I'm about to close the door until he speaks up.

"How have you been?" what does he mean? "Ever since Starkiller you have been with Snoke, but how have you been, since, she…" I close the door. I don't want to hear her name.

I go back into my bedroom and back into my bed. If I hear her name, I might just break down, and no one needs to see my weakness. Especially since now I am a Sith and everyone fears me, the last thing I need is sympathy.

I do miss her, but I can't show it to other people. She would comfort me, but now she is gone and no one can help me anymore.

Scarlett.

O~o~O

 _He pulls his fingers out again, right before I'm about to explode, making me whimper. Since now he has given me back my sight, he continues to torture me. I shift my legs back and forth, needing the friction._

" _Oh, my poor little apprentice, so needy." He gets up and kisses my neck, sucking and biting, moving further down to one of my nipples. I moan and then I feel his hand go to my other breast, kneading it and pinching my nipple every now and then._

 _He stops and walks away into the darkness, making me cry out for him, "Master? Master where are you?" I hear him moving around until he comes back in front of me and spreads my legs wide and ties my ankles to the posts at the end of the bed. "Master, what are you doing?"_

" _Shhhh, good girls don't ask questions." Once he finishes tying me up he pulls his pants down and his member comes out. I can't see all of it but, I can see that it's giant. No way is that going to fit._

 _He rubs it a bit and then comes up to me and kisses my stomach, and I feel something right at my entrance. He looks up at me and then I feel the wide head of his member push through, a tightness, it makes me cry out. He kisses me to silence me and then pushes in a little bit more, stopping to let me accommodate to his size._

 _I nod, he then pulls out and thrust himself back into me hard, so hard it makes me cry out._

I wake up with a startle, sweat all over my face and my lower area hot and wet. It's another one of those weird dreams I keep having. But who is the man, I know that I'm the girl but who is the guy?

I get out of bed and walk to my door. Tonight, I'm getting me a cat.

 **O~o~O**

 **A bit longer and some smexy stuff. I am planning on having the whole memory come back… eventually. Next chapter will come out tomorrow.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 Midnight**

 **Hello my lovelies, this chapter is short but necessary, I apologize for that. I hope to start this story up again when summer is half way through, but I am taking longer to come up with a muse. I hope that there are some of you still reading my story, I'm not dead… yet. With that said, I give you chapter 14.**

 **O~o~O**

 **Pandora's view**

"I think I will call you Midnight." I look down at my new friend. She is black as night with green eyes.

"Meowww." She agrees and starts purring and rubbing my arm.

"You will always be my friend, and you won't be scared of me." She walks back and forth on my table, rubbing my arms, purring.

"Just because I have yellow eyes and have been Snoke's wing for a long time, makes everyone scared of me. Why don't people stay clear from Kylos and yet everyone is scared of me." Midnight stops right in front of me and sits down and mews. She understands me, like no one else could.

My door rings and makes Midnight hiss at the door. I get up and pet her. "It's alright, I won't let anyone harm you."

I got to the door and it's Kylos waiting there. "Can I help you?" he barges right into my room without saying anything. He scares Midnight and she hisses at him, making him stop.

"When did you get a cat?" he turns around to face me.

"Why should I tell you? You just barge into my room without saying anything and you ask me when I got a cat!" I walk closer to him and I grab Midnight and start to pet her, to calm her down.

"Well I came here on our Master's orders." I look up at his helmet and give him a questioning look.

"Really? I would think that Snoke would tell me about this." I pet Midnight and she starts to purr.

"Well he just told me to interact with you." Why now, I have never heard of Darth Kylos until yesterday. Phasama never mentioned him nor did Master, so why now?

"Alright." I say heading to my kitchen counter and place Midnight down. "Well then, can I get you anything?" I grab a bowl and some blue milk. I pour it for Midnight and put it on the counter for her to drink.

"I'm alright. Thank you." He says while taking his helmet off and puts it on my mini table. He walks over to my dining table and sits in my spot. "So how long have you been here for?"

"Well, I just moved into this room a week ago." I say grabbing a pear. I turn to face him and he is staring back at me.

"I didn't mean that." He says with a sigh. "How long have you been with Snoke?" I stop to think. To be honest, it has felt like I have been with him, forever.

"Well, I believe I have been with him my whole life." He laughs and it makes me confused.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think that is possible." He stops laughing and then looks back at me.

"And why is that?" I ask with confusion.

"Because he would have told me about you." He says with a stern voice.

"Well maybe he never told you because, I wasn't important." I say turning away from him. "He punished me before he taught me. He told me that I had to be proper. That all I was, was a dirty slave." I hold in my feelings and will myself not to cry.

"Wait, he called you a slave?" I hear him get up from his seat. "Why did he call you a slave?"

"I don't know but, at times he said that if I was a slave then, maybe, I would be obedient and follow orders." I look down at the ground, not wanting to show him my weakness.

"Were you a slave?" I feel his presences behind me and I stay still, I won't turn around and face him.

"I don't know, all I remember is Snoke punishing me." Why can't I remember anything before that?

"Are you sure? That makes no sense, Snoke wouldn't call you a 'slave', not unless he has a reason." He grabs my shoulder and turns me around to face him.

"I don't know." I say with tiredness and then I relize something. "Get off of me!" I Force push him away and he lands on the other side of the room, on his back.

"I'm sorry for getting upset, but you can't just ask me questions that I don't even know anything to answer. I have told you everything that I know!" I yell at him and Midnight comes up to me and calms me down, a bit.

"I'm sorry for asking." He gets up and grabs his helmet. "I'll be leaving, goodnight." With that he leaves me alone with Midnight.

"I don't like him." I look around and see no one.

"Who is there?" I look down and its Midnight.

"Wait, you can talk?" How does the cat talk?

"Yes and no. I can only talk to you." She hops onto the table and looks at me. "We have a bond and I decided to talk up, after that creep left."

"He is kinda a creep." I agree with the cat. "Maybe I should tell Snoke and see what he thinks."

O~o~O

"He came into my room and started asking me odd questions. Questions that made no sense, and he told me you gave him orders to 'get to know me', which I thought was odd." I say bowing before him.

"My dear, I told him not to talk to you." He says in his calm voice. "He has disobeyed me. Thank you for telling me this." He walks in front of me. "What questions did he ask you?"

I lift my head up to look at him. "He asked me why you called me a slave." He looks angry now, and it scares me.

"My dear, when was the last time you had punishment?" he gives me an evil grin and I fear for the worst.

O~o~O

I wake up in the medical bay, with people all around me. Wait, no, it's my usual doctor. He is taking some notes on his tablet.

"What's wrong?" I startle him, and he looks down at me. "Well, spit it out."

"Umm, many burns, a mild concussion, a broken bone, and many cuts and bruises." He says this like none of it is out of the usual. This is normal for my punishment, but he didn't tell me why I was punished, which is out of his nature.

"How long?" this doctor knows all of my needs and he knows that I don't like dilly dally answers. I like honest, straight forward answers.

"A week." Wow, that will be quicker than usual, well, he didn't give me the usual punishment, so maybe this was just a reminder to me, behave.

"Will I be able to walk soon?" I don't usual ask this.

"In 3 days. The broken bone will need time to heal. And the burns are not that bad, so they will heal quickly, but, the concussion, will take more time." Master had mercy on me today. "We will let you go on day 3, until then, bacta patches are your friend."

"Can you get me something from my rooms?" I have another friend I need.

"Yes, what would that be?" I smile up at him. "My cat please." He smiles and leaves.

An hour later, he comes back with Midnight in his arms. The moment she sees me, she hops out of his arms and runs up to me and jumps onto the bed, to lay right next to me.

"Thank you, doc." He smiles and nods, then leaves me alone with Midnight.

"What happened?" She looks up at me and I pet her head.

"I got punished, but I don't know why or what for."

"How long will we be here for?" At least she said we.

"3 days. I will make sure the doc brings you food too." She starts to purr and I feel myself, slowly fall asleep with Midnight wrapped around my arm, falling asleep with me.

 **O~o~O**

 **Well that happened. Next chapter warning alert. Also a new story called Attention, go check it out.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 Torment**

 **Hello my lovelies, warning of forcefulness and bondage. If you don't like that stuff then skip this whole chapter, but read on, if you dare.**

 **O~o~O**

"How do you feel, Apprentice?" Snoke says looking down at me.

"Better than yesterday, Master." I look up to him, as always, I wait for him to bid me up. He is a Munn with old ways, and bowing is a way of respect towards a higher being, and my Master, is a much higher being then all.

"Arise, child." I get up, his hand cupping my chin. "We are close to winning this war and soon the Sith will rule again, maybe peace even."

"Peace is a lie." I recite like always. "We will have order, but peace is a lie." I hear him chuckle and it scares me. Master never laughs.

"You have learned a lot, young one." He chuckles again and forces my head up to look him in the eye. "But I'm afraid you didn't learn how to forget." He smiles at me. "I can fix that, but what I can't fix is the compassion you have."

"What compassion?" I spoke out of turn, he squeezes my chin and forces my head up, even higher.

"The compassion in your heart." I feel myself get lost in his eyes and all I can think about is how to please my Master. "If you want to please me, then forget. Forget all about the compassion in your heart. Passion but no compassion."

"Passion but no compassion." I say with no emotion, just wanting to please my Master.

"That old life is gone. Scarlett is dead." His gaze never falters and his eyes, demanding me to repeat him.

"Scarlett is dead." I say, hoping to please my Master.

"Yes, Scarlett is dead, but Pandora is alive. Pandora obeys her Master. She would do anything to please her Master." His voice is so soothing.

"I will do anything to please my Master."

"Good girl." He lets my chin free, but I can't stop staring into his eyes. "Tell me who you are."

"I am Pandora. I obey my Master and will do anything to please my Master."

"Tell me, what you would do to please me, your Master?"

"Anything. Anything my Master asks of me." Snoke grabs my chin and tilts it up for me to stare deeper into his eyes.

"I don't believe you." He says in his deep voice. He leans in close to my ear and whispers, "Prove to me, that you are a good girl."

Snoke lets my chin go and walks to his throne. Once he is seated, he beckons me over with a single finger. "Come to me, slave."

I walk over, moving my hips side to side with each step. When I'm a foot away from his throne he stops me and with the Force, he removes my robes, but my undergarments. "Come, please me."

I go up to him and turn around and sit down on his lap. Once I do, he grabs my breast and squeezes them. I moan and he keeps going. He then begins to suck and lick up and down my neck, making my core get hot and wet. He nibbles on my ear making me gasp, "I believe you can please me more. Get on all fours, with your ass in the air."

With that I obey him, and get on all four and my ass facing to him. I feel his hands on my ass and then he slaps hard. I moan and he does it again, I feel myself growing more wet with each slap. He stops and pulls my panties down and forces me to stand up. "Touch yourself, and be as loud as possible."

My hand goes down to my core and I pump in a finger, and I moan. I continue but I hear him groan, and then his hand goes to my core and he plays with my clit. I moan louder and he then pumps two fingers into me, I feel my legs shaking and closer to exploding. He continues until I am about to explode, he pulls out and I fall to the ground, back on all four.

He comes down and whispers in my ear, "When I tell you to cum, only then, will you come so hard. Understand, Apprentice?" I nod, he kisses my neck and brings his hand back to my core and goes back to pumping his fingers in me.

"Talk dirty to me." Snoke whispers in my ear.

"I want you to pound into me until I can't even stay awake, fuck me like there is no tomorrow." I moan even more when he pumps faster, I feel myself growing even closer to that sweet escape.

"More." He bites my neck, and it makes me gasp. "More, or else no reward."

"I want to suck you hard, giant dick. I want all of your cum, all over me, in my mouth, everywhere." I say as he pumps, in and out, in, out. He stops and pulls out, which makes me whine.

"Suck me." He pulls out his long, giant, thick, dick. _No way will that fit in my mouth or me._

"Oh yes it will, _slave_." He puts his dick in front of me. "Now, suck."

He pushes himself into my mouth, and I gag. He is so big in my mouth, but yet I still roll my tongue around his tip. He shoves hard into me, holding me still with his hands pulling my hair. He tugs hard and it makes me moan. When I moan, he groans, I take notice and start to hum, vibrating his dick. I can only take half of him, and so I use my hands to pump the rest of him. Soon, Snoke explodes and releases his seed deep down my throat, forcing himself all the way in my mouth. I take all of his cum, and swallow it all, I suck him clean. When he pulls out of my mouth, he comes off with a _pop_.

"Good _slave_." He pets my head. I'm panting, he takes advantage of me, he lifts me up off the ground and shoves me to his throne. A little gasp escapes me when I hit the cold, stone throne. I gasp again when I feel his mouth on my slit.

"Here is your reward." Snoke says as he ducks back down to pleasure me with his mouth.

His tongue laps at my lips and it sends shivers all over me. he then finds my clit and bites down on it, making me scream. He continues to do that until he inserts his tongue into me, licking all around. I feel myself coming close to exploding. Right as I am about to explode he stops and pulls away from my hot core.

"Time for the real punishment." He says with a grin.

O~o~O

 **Two hours later**

I wake up in my bed, sweaty, hot, and wet all over. I look down and I see that my clothes are gone. I am covered in sweat.

"What the hell happened?" I get up and head to my 'fresher. "All I remember is going to Snoke and then…" I think hard for a long moment. "He punished me."

I turn on the shower and go into it, before the water can warm up. "What did I do this time?"

 **O~o~O**

 **Well, there you go, her punishment is rape while she is under Snoke's spell. Sorry for a shoter chapter, but I have given you 2 new stories, and go check them out. Now, for the imprortant announcement, I will not be posting for a while, I will be at camp. They allow no computers, so when I come back, I will mostly likely post a chapter for each story on the weekends, for about 3 weeks. But you can all survive, I believe in you.**

 **Thanks for all of the support, keep being lovely, my lovelies.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 Truth**

 **Pandora's view**

Snoke has called me back, for an, after punishment checkup. I walk through the base, cloaked by my hood and cape. It's a short walk there, I walk fast to avoid from others, who may want to talk. When Snoke calls for me, it's always best to arrive to his chambers as fast as possible.

I arrive to his chambers in 10 minutes, and bow at his presences, as always.

"Arise, child." I rise, standing at full attention. "Let me see your face." I remove my hood, obeying his command.

"How do you feel?" he leans forward in his seat.

"I feel better, my mind is clear." I look into his eyes and feel myself being lost in his gaze.

"Good, very good. Tell me, who are you." He leans back in his throne.

"I am Pandora. I obey my Master and will do anything to-"

"Master!" I break from Snoke's trance and look off to the right and I see Darth Kylos, running towards us.

Snoke arises and moves so quickly, faster than I have ever thought he could. He blocks my view and, me from Kylos' view, too. "Yes, my boy, what is it?"

"I have thought about your offer and, I would, like to accept it." He says, and it sounds like he has his helmet off.

"You sure? All memories of _her_ will be gone… forever."

"Yes, Master, Scarlett is dead-"

"Scarlett is dead. Pandora is alive." I say in a hypnotic state. "Pandora is superior and will do anything to please her Master."

"Master, who is that?" I can't focus, all I want to do is please my Master. I see my Master, turn around to face me, he growls and then, slaps me. I go flying, until the wall, stops me.

 **Kylos' view**

I see someone go flying across the room and hit a wall, the pass out. _What she said, was that Pandora?_

"Sorry about her." Snoke turns back to face me. "Also, I can't do that today." He walks away, until he reaches Pandora's body. "Take her back to her room." With that he leaves.

 **O~o~O**

Pandora wakes up in an unfamiliar place, in a bed. She looks to her side and sees a black night table. She slowly gets up, out of the bed, and hobbles over to the door. Once she opens the door, she is blinded by bright light.

"Finally awake." It's that voice again.

"Yes, but, where am I?" she asks rubbing her eyes and slowly walking past Darth Kylos and landing on the couch.

"My rooms." He walks up behind Pandora, and looks down at her hair, and he sees something familiar.

"Well, thanks, but I'm better now, and I think I will go back to my rooms." She is about to get up but, Kylos pushes her back on the couch and moves quickly in front of her, his hands holding her down by her shoulders.

"When I was in Snoke's chambers, you said, something, before he slapped you into the wall. What, did, you say?" He looks deep into her eyes.

"I don't know. All I recall is going into Snoke's chambers and nothing else." She looks away from his eyes, something won't let her look him in the eye.

"Look me in the eye and tell me the truth." His grip on her shoulders harden, and he starts to shake her. "LOOK AT ME DAMNIT!"

 **Pandora's view**

 _Kylo yelled at me. how could he yell at me?_ I start to cry, and look down at the floor. I feel his hand touch my check, but I pull away from his hand.

"Don't touch me!" I finally look him in the eye. "I went to see Snoke, under his order. Every month he checks up on me, and, after punishment. He does this to make sure I'm behaving." I stand up, but, something forces me to say, one, last, thing. "Scarlett is dead."

He looks up at me and there are tears in his eyes. "How do you know about her?" he looks down and grips his head.

"Snoke keeps telling me that." Something clicks inside my head, and, things become clearer.

"Why does he tell you that?" His voice is deep and so, soft, I was shocked.

"He tells me a lot of things I don't understand." Kylo finally looks up and his eyes, are yellow, like mine.

"But, why that?" He gets up and stands in front of me. "Do you know who she is?"

I shake my head no, and then he grips my shoulders. "Last time I talked with you, it ended badly, and I got, punished." I pause. "Now, if you don't mind, I'll be leaving now." I brush off his hands and walk towards the door. but, I stop in mid step when I hear him speak, "I loved her."

"Why didn't you save her, then?" I regret asking that, the second it comes out.

"I would if I could have. But, my cousin beat me, and I almost died, I would have if, Hux never came and saved me." he turns to face me. "I will regret that day, for the rest of my life. Knowing, that, I could never save her."

My mind is clear, everything, all back. His speech, his confession, brought something back to me. I speak softly, "What if, she was still alive?" Those first months with Snoke, they all come back to me. my heartache, my tears, those lies, Snoke's lies.

"The base blew up, and there weren't that many survivors. But, if she was, I would tell her that, I love her. I never had the chance to tell her, since I started loving her, the day I first met her. All those years ago." His eyes are full of tears, yet he doesn't shed a single one.

I stare at, my love, in awe. _Should I speak?_ I'm at a loss of words, and with me not speaking, he continues.

"That fateful day, I will never forget it. I was all alone and she came to me, not scared of me. she gave me a smile, and melted my heart. Her beautiful Light, it made me fall, fall for her, lovely, Light." A single tear falls from his eye.

I walk to him and hold his face in my hands. I wipe the tear away, and smile. "How can the almighty, most feared man in the whole galaxy, Kylo Ren, cry?"

His eyes change, the yellow disappears and turns back to brown. His face, in total shock and awe. "How…how do you… know that, name?" He stares deep into my eyes.

I brush away the hair, covering his face and smile, his wonderment, amazes me. The shock, when I touch his scar, he moves into my hand and closes his eyes.

"You have changed so much."

 **O~o~O**

 **I'M BACK! Wow, I haven't been on this story in forever, but I'm back baby. I haven't written TOAS because, when I published my two other stories, they were more popular, faster than this, so I felt like, this story was a lost cause. But, after many months of thought, I decide to finish what I started and give it my best. Now, yesterday I posted a new story, "The Key of Truth" it's like a prequel to this story, but it's a mixture of different people's past memories. I hope that you all go check it out and learn something from the past, which will help you find out the future of this story. Well, I said all I had to, ohhhhh yeah, I will be posting more, closer to this upcoming month, and look forward towards a couple Christmas specials.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 The Horror**

 **Hello my lovelies, if you thought my last chapters were crazy, wait until you read this one. Also, there is a part that is tied up to "The Key of Truth" So if you haven't read that, go read it, there may only be 2 chapters, but it reviles a lot. But, I'm back, my break is over and I'm back for good now. My IRL has changed and it has changed for the better. Well enough of my life, and back to the story.**

 **O~o~O**

"Who are you?" Kylos asks, in fear.

"I have had many names, but my first name was," she pauses and looks deeply into Kylo's eyes. "Charolett"

 **O~o~O**

The skies are filled with war and chaos, blaster going everywhere. But, here, in this room, there is peace.

From this room, something is born, something very special. From Darkness, Light is born.

This little Light, shines through out all of the chaos and Darkness, bringing hope and peace, peace for two people, to enjoy this moment.

This peace will only last for a short amount of time, but, just enough for a mother to smile upon her precious, beautiful, little ball of Light, before.

The moment of peace, joy, and hope are gone. Disappeared, with the life of a changed heart, from Darkness to Light. Changed by the Light, to join the Force knowing, that something greater has been brought.

With the last breath of a proud mother, she whispers the joy and peace she feels.

"You, my child, will change the hearts of everyone, and lead them into the Light."

 **O~o~O**

"Char… Charolett?" Kylo takes a step closer to her.

"Yes. I remember everything." She looks away from Kylo. "I remember my mother's last words. She told me that I would change everyone's hearts and lead them into the Light. My father left me to, protect me. He let Luke find me. He disobeyed orders and never turned me in." She looks up to see Kylo in front of her, he says nothing. He just gives her a hug.

He embraces her, holding her like, she would disappear any moment. He holds her gently and tightly, pulling her closer into him. He won't let her see, but his tears can no longer stay, they fall. His heart, coming back, his Light is home. His Light, is safe again, in his arms. His Light.

"You have returned back to me. it has always been me, hasn't it?" He speaks, so softly.

"I have always been drawn to you. The day we met, I heard someone call my name and when I saw you, I knew, you were, the, one." She says into his chest. She doesn't want to leave his embrace, not even for a second. She never wants to leave this man, she wants to stay with him, forever.

"Come, let us rest." Kylo picks her up and carries her back to his bed. "We can talk tomorrow."

 **O~o~O**

 **Charolett's view**

I wake up in his arms, in his bed, in his life. His arms hold onto me so tight, pressing are bare bodies together. He is still asleep, and his lightly snoring tells me so. Everything that happened, is in the past, but still had happen. All of my memories are back, including the bad ones. The time when I was alone, in the Dark. All the beatings Sir Lucas had given me. But, the worst of all, Snoke.

I shiver and pull the covers closer to me and I feel Kylo's arms move, to pull me closer to him. His eyes slowly open, and when they are fully open, he smiles.

"Good morning, beautiful." He kisses my forehead. I feel my stomach flutter and my checks growing red. I feel, his love.

"Good morning." I nuzzle into his arm and wiggle closer to the warmth of his body.

"What are you doing, little one?" He calls me by my old nickname, I can't believe he remembers it.

"I'm trying to stay warm." I look up at him and see him smiling.

"Oh, I thought you wanted more." He gets up into a sitting position, taking his arm away, and taking the covers with him, covering my whole body. "Where did you go, little one?" He looks around the room playfully, pretending to not know where I am.

I climb on top of him and kiss his thigh. "Woah! Well somebody wants to play." When he says that, I climb up a little more, until.

"I can't." I roll away and fall off the bed. I land on my bare ass and, it kinda hurts.

"I'm sorry I can't not after…" I stare off into space.

 **O~o~O**

 **Last night**

He lays me down on the bed and, kisses me, so passionately. He pulls my pants and gets his off. He breaks away from the kiss, and moves down to my feet and takes off my shoes. Once he is done with me, he takes off everything else on him.

"I've missed you so much." He grabs my leg and kisses my ankle. "I have never felt so lonely." He kisses up to my knee. "I couldn't talk to anyone, without you by my side." He kisses up, a little more. "I missed you in my arms." Little higher. "I, missed, this." He reaches my panties and bites the band, and pulls it down to my ankles. He lets them go and pulls hem off of my ankles.

"Kylo…" I say, breathy like. The image of him biting my panties, was too much. I need more. I sit up a little, to take off my shirt and my bands. Now, we both are bare and vulnerable, but, I feel safe.

"I love you Charolett." He comes to the other side of the bed and pulls me to him, and to his kiss. He picks me up and climbs into bed, all the time, never stopping the kiss. Once he is in bed, he lays me on top of him, I feel his dick near my thigh and it makes me realize what is going on.

"Kylo." I push away from the kiss and roll off of him and to the side of the bed. "I'm sorry, I just can't. I love you, so much, I can't. Not now." I say sadly, remembering, too much.

 **O~o~O**

 **Present time**

"What?" Kylo helps me back into the bed, covering me. "Little one, if you want me to help, you are going to have to tell me what's wrong." He holds my face, so I have to look him into his eyes.

"I know, and I will…" he looks at me with his puppy eyes, "But, what about Snoke and… Lucy." Oh, my gods, I forgot all about Lucy.

"She is alive…" he starts to brush my hair.

"I know. I'm gonna have to act like Pandora for a while." I have to come up with a plan, Snoke mustn't know.

"Ok, but will you tell me how _he_ treated you." Kylo looks deep into my eyes. How can I say no to those eyes?

"It was horrible. The first months I was here, _he_ tortured me. Broke me apart, ripped my memory away. I was a lifeless form for a month, a person in which he could shape to his own image. He may have taken away almost everything, but, there was a small part which he could never take away." I feel my tears coming, but I mustn't, not yet. "His punishment… if I remembered anything… he would punish me… he… he…" I can't speak, the pain.

"It's ok, he's not here." Kylo pulls me into a hug and holds me tight. "Please, tell me, I will make it all better." He smiles down at me. it gives me the strength to say the hard part.

"He… he hypnotized me. Every time I looked in his eyes, I fell under his control. I was there, I could do nothing when I was under his spell. I was trapped inside my own body. He…... used me… he… did whatever he wanted with me… I could do absolutely nothing." I can't hold it in anymore. I cry, I let all of my fear go and let it all loose.

"Ohhh, Charolett." Kylo cradles me in his arms, and rocks me back and forth. His attempts to calm me down do nothing. My pain comes crashing down, remembering all of the horrible things Snoke did. Kylo speaks words of comfort, but I can't hear them over my weeping.

 **O~o~O**

"So, do you remember the plan?" I ask Kylo, trying to fix his collar.

"Yes. I will act the same way I have been, and act the same way I did when I was around you." I give him the look, he forgot one thing. "Oh and, I will not worry about you, at all. But, I will come when you call for me." Kylo creases me check, with sadness in his eyes. "One thing before you leave."

"Yes, what is it?" I stare up into his lovely eyes.

"Your eyes, are no longer yellow." He looks down at me and pulls my hood over my eyes. "I can fix that."

"Please. It will be the only way for Snoke not to find out. "

Kylo places a finger above my eyes and I feel this energy coming off of his finger. I close my eyes and feel something change. "There, open your eyes." I open my eyes and he is taken back. "They are back to being yellow." He says with a hint of sadness.

"It's still me though." I give his hand a kiss, and smile at him. "I'll be ok, and I'll come back." He leans down and kisses me, it feels like, like this kiss, is the last kiss he would ever give me.

"Please come back." With that, Kylo puts his helmet on and leads me out of his chambers. We part ways, he goes to the deck, and I go to see a friend.

I walk down the corridors with my head low, I have to act like Pandora, and avoid everyone. I'm lost in my thoughts, until I run into something and I'm taken aback.

"Watch where you are going." It's Hux. "If it isn't the gothy Pandora. What are you doing down here?" Hux brushes away the dirt, from his suit.

"I'm…" _I have to act like her, one word said wrong, could lead to disaster._ "It's none of your business." I keep my head low.

"Well, yes, it is." Hux points out, with his snotty tone. "This area is under my control, and you, I don't believe have any business down here." He comes closer to me.

"Why should I tell you anyways?" I have to keep this up, but it's hard. "You don't tell me what to do, Hux"

"I could report you to Supreme Leader." _Crap, he can and then, everything would be ruined._ "So, tell me, now."

"I don't have to play with you useless, little, man." I stand tall and walk past him, heading to what I think is, Lucy and Hux's chambers.

I quickly enter into the chamber, which I think, has Lucy inside. Once in, I take my hood off. "Damn, that little prick has to be so freaking nosey."

"And who are you to think you can just walk in here?" I recognize that sass, from anywhere, it can only be one person.

"I am.." I turn around to face her, and put on my scariest face. "Your worst nightmare."

Lucy is terrified, she runs for the commlink that communicates to Hux. I summon it to me, before Lucy can reach to it. She looks so scared and runs for the blaster. She points the gun at me. "What are you doing in my room?" She is shaking, her finger on the trigger.

"Lucy, put the gun down." I say and walk a step closer to her.

"Not another step!" She raises the blaster so now it's pointing at my head. "Tell me why you are here!"

"Calm down Lucy, I'm not here to hurt you." I raise my hands up and take another step. "I know you won't shoot."

"You barge in here, and say that you're my worst nightmare. And then say you're not gonna hurt me. You shouldn't even be here, you… you… monster!" she yells at the top of her lungs.

I fall to the ground. Out of all the people, Lucy, Lucy calls me a monster. My bests of friends, well my only true friend. I can't take it anymore, I can't act like her. "Why?" I say softly.

"What? You fall when I call you monster? You aren't as bad as I thought you were." She hovers above me, still pointing the blaster at me.

"I'm sorry." I say pathetically.

"What? What did you say?" She leans down, a little, to try and hear me better.

"I'm so sorry Lucy." I look up at her, with tears streaming down. "I can't be her anymore. I'm so sorry, I have to tell you."

"What? I'm confused." Lucy lowers the blaster and kneels down next to me.

"Lucy, it's-"

"Get away from her!" Hux enters the room, pissed and with guards.

"Hux, no." Lucy stands up and goes to Hux, trying to hold him back. "Wait, she was gonna say something."

"It doesn't matter. I heard yelling and she isn't supposed to be down here." Hux motions for the guards to come get me. I don't resist, I let them pick me up. "Pandora, you have messed with me for the last time. Supreme Leader would like to speak with you." He grins, and holds onto Lucy.

"No! please don't send me to him!" I yell, now I start to fight back, I won't go back to that monster. I knee on of the guards and Force push the other one away. I run away, I run as fast as I can. I hear Hux yelling, and more guards are coming, I can hear their footsteps. Now I have done it, Snoke is gonna know something is wrong.

"Stop!" I hear the troopers yelling at me, but I can't stop, not until I'm safe, back in Kylo's arms.

"Shoot her already!" I hear Hux yell. "Set them to stun, Snoke wants her alive."

Blaster shots are going off, all around me. Now I have really done it, Snoke will know something is wrong, for sure. I reach for my lightsaber, but find that it's not there. I see a corner and when I turn it, more troopers are there, ready to shoot. I stop and raise my hands up.

"We got her." A trooper yells.

"Good." I turn around and see Hux, grinning his evil grin. "Snoke would love to hear about this."

 **O~o~O**

"Here she is Supreme Leader." Hux shoves me forward, and I fall to my knees. "She wouldn't stop running, but we caught up to her." Hux shoves my head down, so I'm looking at the ground. "She even entered my chambers and threatened Lucy. "

"My, my, what trouble you have caused, Apprentice. What am I to do with you?" Snoke looks down at me, I fear for the worse. "I just punished you, and yet, you haven't learned your lesson." He comes down from his throne and stands in front of me. "Nothing to say, Apprentice. Explain why you were down there, in Hux's chambers."

I stay silent, I can't say anything to this monster. When I say nothing, Snoke tilts my head up so I have to look at him, but I look everywhere else than his eyes. "Why won't you speak, child?" I stay silent. "ANSWER ME!" He pushes my head down, my head smashes into the ground, leaving a small hole, and a pool of blood.

"Hux, leave." Snoke dismisses Hux. Once he has left, Snoke lifts me up to my feet. "What is wrong, why won't you speak?" He grabs my hair and pulls my head up. "Have you forgotten your place here?"

"All I wanted to do… was talk." I spit some blood on the floor, and look him hard in the eye.

"You wanted to talk?" he lets my hair go. "Why did you want to talk?"

"To get info." My head hurts so much, I can barely think.

"Is that all? Or will I have to force the rest out." Snoke stands in front of me, with his hands behind his back.

"I wanted to know more-"

"More! About what?"

I hang my head in defeat. I can't take this pain anymore, he will indeed punish me.

"Have you remembered?" Snoke pulls my head up, so I have to look at him. "You did. Looks like I have to punish you. You weren't supposed to remember anything." He leans in closer, just to whisper in my ear. "My dear, you did this for yourself, this is your fault."

 **O~o~O**

 **WOAH, so much horror. She just got back all of her memoires, and now… Snoke. Boy, am I mean. Well, that's all I'm gonna say, other than, go check out Attention, I will be posting later today.**


	18. Chapter 18 End of Part 2 (part 1)

**Chapter 18 End of Part 2 (part 1)**

 **I'm alive yes, I have been busy with my life and so I was unable to post or write for a long time, but I'm back now. I left at a cliff hanger and I'm sorry (not really), but as you can tell from this long title it' almost the end, well, of part 2. I will be working on my other stories too, if you read them, and yes, I understand that TLJ is out and we know what happens, but my other stories are not gonna collide with them. I am thinking about doing one story for TLJ, but it's a maybe right now. Well, I've said enough and you probably are wanting the story so here you go, my lovelies.**

 **O~o~O**

 **Charolett's view**

"I don't want to be your pet, I will never be your pet." I look up at this monster, no longer fearing Snoke, if he kills me, then so be it. "No matter how many times you wipe away my memories, I will come back stronger than before."

"My dear, I will not be wiping your memory this time, no. I will be destroying it, making you a mindless slave. You will do as you are told, and will never disobey an order, you won't speak, you won't feel anything, you will just do as you are told." Snoke grips tighter onto my hair, almost pulling out my hair.

I feel the fear inside of me growing, when I just thought he couldn't be even more horrible. Snoke is not a monster, he is the devil himself. The symbol of pure evil, he shows no mercy, and takes what he wants. He pulls my whole body, by my hair back to his throne. I scream in agony; my scalp feels as though it will pop off my head.

"You have gotten in my way too many times, and now you will be destroyed." He pulls my head into both of his hands, tilting me to look up at him. "Your parents have failed, they died for nothing. They tried so hard to protect you and yet here you are, in my grasp, as my loyal slave." I feel myself slowly losing everything I have ever known.

"My… parents…" I can barley comprehend anything, I'm starting to fade.

"Yes, your parents hid you from me. they were my loyal servants and yet they betrayed me. I taught them everything and made them strong, I gave them everything. But they didn't give me anything back, they didn't pay their price, so," he opens my eyes so I can look into them one last time, "I killed them."

"You…" I'm fading, "monster." The world turns black.

 **O~o~O**

 **Kylos' view**

I can't feel her, it's as if she vanished. I see Hux holding Lucy back, Lucy is crying and yelling at him. He shushes her, but she won't stop.

"What is wrong?" I ask Hux, my helmet on as always.

Hux looks up at me and his hair is a mess. "Pandora threatened my Lucy and barged into my chambers, without my permission and scared Lucy." Lucy was terrified but, not in the way Hux describes.

"SHE WAS TRYING TO ME SOMETHING!" She finally got away from Hux and landed at my feet, looking up into my helmet. "She was telling me something, but then Hux took her away, she was trying to tell me something important." She was scared for Pandora.

"Lucy…" I pull my helmet off, she needs to know. "Pandora is not who you think." I get on my knee and help her up, holding her hand in comfort. "Pandora is Scarlett."

"Oh my god…" Hux was the first to speak.

"She's not dead." Lucy weeps and is holding onto my arm.

"Shit, Kylo." Hux looks down at me with terror in his eyes.

"Where is she Hux?"

"Snoke."

 **O~o~O**

"Darth Kylos, how may I help you?" Snoke is sitting on his throne, with bloody hands.

"Why are your hands covered in blood?" Kylos fears for the worst but won't let his emotions show.

"I had to recondition Pandora, and she resisted." Snoke pulls his cloak away to reveal a passed-out Pandora, with bloody hair. "You knew and didn't tell me, and this is the price both of you have to pay."

"What have you done to her?" Kylos tries to run to her but is stopped in place by his Master.

"I have made her a perfect, obedient, loyal, servant." Snoke lifts her body easily with the Force. He places her down onto her feet. "Awaken, slave."

Her eyes open, there is no color, just black lifeless eyes. Her hair is drenched in blood and so is her face. She is pale, deathly pale. She looks dead.

"What is wrong with her?" Kylos is still frozen, his deepest fears are coming true.

"Nothing. She is perfect. She no longer has a mind of her own, she does as she is told. A mindless slave." Snoke caresses her face and drags his fingers through her hair. "She will do anything I tell her to do."

"How could you?" Kylos can't believe this is happening.

"She was meant to be mine from the day she was born, but she was taken from me, and now," he pets her and smells her hair, "she is mine."

 **O~o~O**

"What did he do to her?" Lucy is the first to greet Kylos after seeing Snoke.

"She's gone." Kylos collapses onto his couch, his helmet is long forgotten. "Her body is still there but, her mind is… gone." Kylos is holding the tears in, not wanting to show his weakness.

"Snoke did that?" Hux is holding onto Lucy, trying to provide as much comfort as he can give.

"I've only ever heard it in legends but… I never thought…" He just got back his love, now she is gone, for good.

"There has to be a way to get her!" Lucy yells at him with tears dripping down her face. "There must be!"

"If the legends are true, then only one man can save her." Kylos hates to admit this, but he needs to ask the one person he would never like to see.

"Who?" Lucy's eyes shine with hope.

 **O~o~O**

"WHAT!"

"Should we let him, Master?" Rey looks to her Master, Luke Skywalker.

Luke has grown old with gray in his hair, and in his bread. Rey has found her father again and she has changed. She looks older then last time, Kylos had thought that she had died on Starkiller, but she had survived.

"Do we have a choice!?" Luke is off guard, his nephew turned to the Dark side and has been hunting him for years now. But when Leia told Luke about the message, he was speechless.

"He's here." Rey looks up into the sky; his shuttle is descending onto the beach.

"Go, give him a welcome he deserves." With that Rey is off, she goes into hiding waiting for Kylo Ren to exit his shuttle.

Darth Kylos never thought he would have to do this but, here he is, asking his uncle for help. He senses a presence he hasn't felt in so many years. A presence that brought him joy, but no longer brings joy but, hate. His cousin, Rey.

"I come in peace!" He can't see anyone, but only feels through the Force. Rey is close, but she has changed and is now a lot stronger, well so is he. "Rey, I know you are here!" He looks around trying to find her through the Force.

"What do you want, monster?" Rey comes out of hiding, her lightsaber lit.

"I… umm…" Kylos takes off his helmet, to reveal a blush, he feels so weak for asking for help.

"You what, just spit it out!" Rey comes closer to him, she's ready for anything.

"I need help!" He spits it out and turns away from her. "I need help."

"Really." She disengages her lightsaber, but still holds it in her hand. "You need help." She comes closer to Kylos and when he shakes his head 'yes', she starts to laugh.

"Rey, don't laugh." Luke appears and Rey stops immediately. "This isn't a trap?"

"No, I hate this but, I need your help."

"Follow me, and I'll help you." Luke holds out his hand, but Kylos walks past him following up the trail.

 **O~o~O**

"That's why I need your help." Kylos told everything to Luke and Rey, he told them about Scarlett, but didn't tell him who she really was. It was a painful thing for him to relive those moments, but he had to.

"Why should we help you!? You don't deserve…"

"I will help."

Rey is astonished and is appalled, she argues with her father, telling him they shouldn't help him, but Luke had plans. Luke saw it as a way to turn him back to the Light and defeat Snoke.

"Really you will help me?" Kylos did not expect it to be this easy.

"Yes, but I can't do it." Kylos hears that and is about to leave until, "You must save her."

"How!?" Kylos is getting annoyed and wants to leave here and kill them both, but he can't.

"Kill Snoke." Rey says this, she knew this curse, and how the connection is with the unlucky person. "If you kill Snoke, then she will be freed from his curse and his hold. I've read about this, she is not really gone, she is in his head, under his control." Rey looks into the eyes of her once beloved cousin and sees how much he has changed.

"That's easier said then done." Kylos huffs in frustration. "He is more powerful than you, Luke. He can read your mind even if you block him out." Kylos can't do it, it's impossible.

"You love this girl?" Luke asks, Kylos nods his head. "Then let your love for her fuel your power." Luke knows this is against Jedi code but, Kylos is no Jedi.

"Thank you, I'm afraid next time we meet will be when I kill you both but for now, we are family once again." Kylos looks deep into Luke's eyes. "Tell my mother I miss her." With that Kylos is off, he will head back to his love and defeat Snoke.

 **O~o~O**

 **In Snoke's chambers**

"Come to me, slave."

She rises from her pillow bed, wearing sheer silks, that only covered her breast. She wears a thin silk scarf as a make-shift thong, she looks like a belly dancer and yet, you can see everything. She has chains around her neck, her feet, and her hands; she is Snoke's slave. She walks over to Snoke, waiting for his next orders.

"Down."

She falls down to her knees, in front of Snoke. Her hands are on her thighs, looking up at him, his lustful gaze. Her hair is constantly in a pony tail, Snoke always does her hair and does it how he likes it.

"Good girl." He pets her head and caresses her face, grabbing hold of her chin, tilting it up so her neck is bare and open wide for him.

"Snoke!" Kylos barges in. "I've come to bargain!"

 **O~o~O**

 **WOW! So much is happening and so fast (sorry I wanted it to go fast) Luke made a comeback with Rey. Oh yeah, the whole-body control thing, I did my research and found something similar, I changed it up a little bit. In the next chapter it's gonna be hard for some people, mostly me, but it will contain some things, but soon it will be better. I'm gonna be posting more often, I have a day off so, I'm gonna catch up on some stories, so expect that to come. Please go check out my other stories and don't be afraid to send feedback, I enjoy hearing what you guys say. Thank you to all of you who encouraged me to continue and asked where I was, well, I'm back! Until next time, my lovelies.**


	19. Chapter 19 End of Part 2

**Chapter 19 End of Part 2 (part 2)**

 **Hello, my lovelies, I'm back again. Sorry for the wait, but life has been so mean to me and I am just feeling better. I left the chapter at a cliffhanger (I love doing that) and if anyone got my Strange reference I am proud of you. Also, I updated the last chapter as it had some incorrect info and I fixed that so, go back and read it. I also apologize for the pace in the last chapter, I didn't get into much detail because, it didn't really need it. I try to make my chapters at least two-thousands words, but this one might be small. Once I reach chapter 20 I will be out of school and I will be able to post every other day, but not on this. I will be working on my other stories to complete them first then get back to this. With all that said, here is chapter 19, enjoy.**

"I've come to bargain!" Kylos runs to Snoke, he doesn't look at his beloved, he can't, not when _she_ is like this.

"You… what?" Snoke's hand is still around _her_ neck, _she_ doesn't even move.

"You have treated me like a toy, you have used me to do your dirty work and I will not take it anymore." Kylos ignites his lightsaber, ready to fight.

"You can't kill me." Snoke pushes _her_ away and stands up. "I created you and this is what I get."

Kylos runs at Snoke but is paused in mid-step. Snoke freezes him in place, but Kylos won't loose to this monster. Kylos uses all of his will with _her_ on his mind. He breaks free and continues his charge and reaches Snoke. Snoke doges the first strike and push him back as he calls his lightsaber. Snoke ignites his lightsaber and charges at Kylos. Kylos rises and chargers back at Snoke.

The two charge each other, both in the air, their sabers are ready to strike. The winner will be the one who strikes first, that's what Snoke always told Kylos, and Kylos stroke first. They collide, Kylos slashes first and Snoke blocks, he pushes Kylos back, but not far enough. Kylos runs back to Snoke to slash his arm off, Snoke backs away in pain and his lightsaber falls.

"You think you can save _her_ by killing me." Snoke is pleaded in a way. Kylos is standing above him with both lightsabers in hand, above his throat. " _She_ is gone, killing me won't do anything."

"You are wrong." With that Kylos slices Snoke's head off with a swipe of his saber. Snoke's head plops on the ground and his body follows. Snoke is dead, Kylos is now the new Supreme Leader. His love is free.

 **O~o~O**

 **Scarlett's view**

"She will be alright, but she needs some time to recover." Weird voices, I can't see but hear.

"She will be taken care of but I need to know if she is herself." I recognize that voice.

"It will be a while until she wakes, my Lord." I slowly open my eyes, it's bright, too bright.

"Hello…" I say with a weak voice, and I try to get up but I feel hands push me back gently.

"Stay down, you need to rest." I look up to see my love, he looks deep into my eyes.

"What happened… I don't remember anything other than darkness." I lean back, and notice I'm in a med-bay, my arms have tubes all over, I'm hooked up to a million different things.

"The plan didn't go as we expected." He puts his hand on my face, "Snoke is dead, I'm the new Supreme Leader." Snoke is dead.

"That monster is gone?" I ask, I can't believe it.

"Yes, he won't harm us anymore." He smiles down at me. "Oh, I almost forgot. I have something for you."

"What is it?" I see he is hiding something behind his back.

"I have Midnight." Kylos holds Midnight in his hands, she is dangling and wanting to get away from him. She jumps onto my lap and purrs, she walks up to my face and licks me.

"I've missed you too." I pet her and kiss her, giving her the love, she needs. "Thank you." I smile up to him.

"I would do anything for you." He leans down to give me a kiss on my forehead. "Now, I want you to rest, if you need anything, just call."

"I will." I am so happy, this is a new start to a new life.

 **O~o~O**

 **3 months later**

"She is ready to be released." The doctor hands the paper work to Kylos.

"Great, I will be there as soon as possible." Being Supreme Leader has affected his life, and his very busy, but he will make time for his beloved. "When would be a good time?"

"1400 would be a good time, if that is ok with you, my Lord." The doctor looks nervously at Kylos.

"Perfect, I will be there at 1400." With that Kylos heads to a meeting room, but not for a meeting of official work.

"What took you so long?" Hux is sitting down at the large table with Lucy next to him. Lucy has not been herself for a long time. Maybe this will make her happy.

"The doctor gave me news-"

"Is she alright?" Lucy stands up as fast as a bullet, her face lights up too.

"She is ready to be released today, and Lucy." Kylos looks at Lucy, with a smile, "I would like you to accompany me."

"I would be honored, my Lord." Lucy runs up to Kylos and gives him a hug. Kylos isn't a hugger but he will let this slide, he embraces her and feels her tears on his chest.

"Lucy," Hux looks at her with shock. He is about to pull her away from Kylos, but Kylos lets her go. "I haven't see you this happy in…"

"I know, but she is alive and ready." Lucy hugs Hux and is still crying. Hux holds her tight, never wanting to let go. He brushes her hair away from her face and wipes away the tears.

"Meet me near the med-bay around 1350." Kylos looks down at the two as Lucy pulls away a little to nod back at him. "I will leave you two alone now." With that Kylos exits the room leaving the two to hugging and crying.

"Lucy," Hux pulls her away slightly.

"Yes, Hux?" She looks up at him, tears falling down her face.

Hux wipes the tears away and kiss her checks, "I love you Lucy." He looks deep into her eyes, never has he felt this vulnerable before.

"I love you too Hux."

 **O~o~O**

 **1350 Med-Bay**

"Hello, my Lord." Lucy does a curtsy to Kylos and he nods back to her.

"Welcome Lucy." He motions to the door. "This way please." They both enter into the med-bay and to both of their surprise, Captain Phasma is there.

"My Lord." Phasma salutes. She is wearing her helmet and full gear.

"Phasma, why are you here?" Kylos is shocked to see her here.

"I was taking care of my friend room, and I noticed a long time ago her cat went missing. Then I found her here and I have been visiting her ever since." Phasma speaks the truth easily. Kylos is curious as to who her friend is.

"Oh, who is this friend of yours?" Kylos must ask.

"I can show you." Phasma leads the two to Scarlett's room, and Scarlett is surprised to see them all.

"Oh, I didn't know I was having a party." She smiles at her friends. She was caught giving Midnight a bell rub session.

"Scarlett!" Lucy runs over to Scarlett and falls on the ground in front of her and gives her a big hug. "I have missed you so much." Lucy starts to cry, again.

"I've missed you to Lucy." Scarlett lets the hug go on for a little bit, until Lucy lets go. "Why haven't you come to visit?"

"I didn't know if it would be safe for you." Lucy wipes away some tears, "But clearly it was ok." Lucy looks back at Kylos and Phasma.

"I didn't know you two knew her." Phasma takes off her helmet and looks towards Kylos. "Pandora-"

"Phasma," Scarlett interrupts her, "My name is Scarlett."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Phasma comes closer to Lucy and Scarlett and takes a seat in the chair near the bed.

"So that's how you know her." Kylos finally speaks. "You knew Pandora."

"Yes, I did. We worked together." Phasma looks up to Kylos. "But why are you here?" Phasma looks at Kylos with concern.

"Well, I am here because," Kylos looks down at his beloved, "It's time to go home." He smiles down at Scarlett.

"They are letting me go?" Scarlett gets up slowly, with the help of Lucy.

"Yes, my love," Kylos walks up to her and kisses her on the forehead and holds her close, "you have healed enough to come home."

"Home?" Scarlett looks up at him.

"Wait, is she leaving?" Phasma stand up from the chair.

"No, she is coming with me." Kylos looks over to Phasma then to Lucy. Lucy is holding Midnight in her arms. "Lucy, thank you for coming."

Lucy bows her head and pets Midnight. "I'm happy I could join."

Kylos sweeps Scarlett into his arms and carries her out of her room and out of the med-bay, leaving the other two behind, not caring. He wants his beloved back where she belongs and walks fast to his new quarters. Not caring who looks at them while walking, he ignores them all, he is a man with a mission, to get her home. When they reach his room he doesn't stop there, he takes her all the way to his massive bedroom and places her on his bed.

"Welcome home, my Queen."

 **O~o~O**

 **TADA! Part 2 is over! I was originally gonna end the story here, but I have plans for the future. This chapter went fast, I know, but soon I will be going back to my normal pace, I just had to get part 2 over with. I'm thinking about doing 5 parts in total. My next post will be Chapter 20, and that will come out hopefully next Saturday, I have finals this upcoming week and then it will be summer! Thank you all for the support, and until next time, stay lovely, my lovelies.**


End file.
